My Kind Of Happily Ever After
by PJayKeller
Summary: Sequel to My Kind Of Infirmary. The title says it all really, though it won't be an easy journey for either of them. Ronon/Keller Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

A/N This is the sequel to My Kind Of Infirmary. The first few chapters hopefully tie up all the loose ends from that story as well as My Kind Of Bravery, before the new story starts properly round about chapter 4 or 5. Thanks to all who have reviewed my stories, I can't tell you how much of a buzz I get from them.

'_She'd find out. Women always find out our little secrets'._

When John Sheppard had uttered those fateful words, he'd been talking about Ronon hurting or even killing Drs. Thomas and Jenkins, not about what had happened to Jennifer in Ronon's quarters during her withdrawal.

It had been 3 weeks since Thomas had injected Jennifer Keller with the Wraith enzyme in an attempt to get it back to Earth, and Jenkins had tried to engineer her removal from Atlantis, so that he could take over the running of the Infirmary. 3 weeks in which Jennifer and Ronon had hardly seen each other, one recovering and the other off-world a great deal returning children to their homes.

Physically Jen had recovered from both the injuries sustained on Tallon and those she had received fighting Ronon during the withdrawal. Unfortunately, the psychological effects went much deeper – she had, after all, been betrayed by 2 of her own staff. Both men were due to board the Daedalus for Earth later that day, but before they left, Jen accompanied by Col. Carter and Major Lorne went to see them. She needed to try and understand why they'd done it.

Neither man made any apology to Jen. Dr Thomas was still convinced that nothing would happen to him on Earth, believing that The Trust would take care of their own. However Col. Carter knew a great deal about that organisation and was well aware of how they reacted to failure – she didn't expect Thomas to survive long if he managed to escape from custody. Dr Jenkins, on the other hand, appeared to have had a severe mental breakdown. Jennifer knew that he hadn't approved of her promotion to CMO, but even she was shocked by the hatred he displayed towards her. Also disturbing was the way he felt about the inhabitants of the Pegasus Galaxy – seeming to consider them almost as sub-human.

On leaving the holding cells, Jen turned to Samantha Carter saying "We need to seriously check up on our selection procedures for people coming here. I've worked with these men for a while now, and I had no idea that Jenkins felt that way. We can't afford any more like him getting through the net. Thomas is just an opportunist and I don't know if we'll ever be able to stop people like him".

"I've already been on to the SGC. All we can do is try and make sure that it doesn't happen again" replied Sam.

"What about the staff we've already got? How many of them feel like Jenkins or have been suborned like Thomas? I really thought that I knew them both, I trusted them".

Carter and Lorne looked at each other, before Sam spoke again "We have had some thoughts on that. Unfortunately it all boils down to the same thing – everybody on the base is going to have to be tested using whatever means are necessary. That means lie detector tests. I will not have traitors or racists in my command".

"What kind of lie detectors?" asked Jen, frowning.

"Well, McKay reckons he's found an Ancient device that should work, there's always the old standby – drugs, and then there's Kazy".

"Kazy is 5 years old. I don't really think we can expect her to do that. It's not right".

"Normally Doctor I would agree with you. However this isn't a normal place and we need answers quickly. She can give us them".

"Major Lorne, you and Marie have spent a lot of time with Kazy and her brother. Surely you don't think we should do this".

Evan Lorne coloured slightly as Jen mentioned his growing relationship with her head nurse.

"Oh goody" she smirked "Someone else who blushes when things get personal".

"Lay off, Doc" muttered Lorne, going even redder. "It's not as though Kazy would be asking the questions, just listening to the answers and evaluating whether they're lying or not. And you can always sit in, make sure it's not too much for her".

Sam shivered.

"Col. Are you okay?" asked Jen

"Yeah, just remembering a Tok'ra lie detector. It wasn't a pleasant experience even though things turned out alright in the end. The point is, the questions have to be very specific and even then, leaving things unsaid can be construed as lying. We're going to have to be careful, and then of course we'll have to decide what to do if anybody refuses to take the test. There are bound to be some who won't agree, just on principle".

"Colonel, I need to make sure that the transfer arrangements to the Daedalus go as planned, so if I'm not needed here anymore..."

"Certainly Major. Carry on".

Major Lorne left the two women who headed back towards the Infirmary. As they walked Jen contemplated all that had happened to her in the last month. This was her first day back at work and she felt nervous. Many of her staff had been on duty when, under the influence of the Wraith enzyme, she had stabbed Dr Jenkins in the arm before turning the surgical scissors on herself. Even though they all now knew the reason, she was worried about how they would react to her. She needn't have bothered, as she was greeted by a huge 'Welcome Back' banner and a party that was just getting started.

When her embarrassment had died down, Col. Carter tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards her office, indicating that she wanted a private word.

As the door closed behind them, Sam said "I realise that you've got a lot of catching up to do with your staff and paperwork etc, but I'd like you to organise DNA tests on the children we have left on Atlantis, as soon as possible. Ronon is particularly anxious to find out if Penta and Kazy are Satedan as they claim, and I would like to know if Rula has the Ancient gene. Plus we still have several children that we have no idea of their planet of origin. Of the 162 that were rescued, we've managed to get 105 back to their families. Of the other 57, 20 are so badly traumatised they can hardly speak. So DNA is our only hope, provided the Ancient database contains the right reference samples".

"Okay Col. we'll get started on that as soon as I can get that lot back to work. Maybe Teyla could come in with them, she seems to have a calming influence from what I've seen. In my experience, children tend to be terrified of Infirmaries even with the promise of lollipops. I'll contact her and set up a schedule. Is there anything else urgent that I need to deal with?"

"Yes, actually there is" Sam said slowly.

"Go on Col. Say it. You think I aught to take some time away from Atlantis, don't you?"

"Jennifer. I won't force you to take leave. Just think about it, ok".

"I'll consider it, Samantha. But I have no intention of going anywhere until I've done everything that needs doing with the children. I presume that, since you haven't said anything to the contrary, that they've settled in alright".

"Oh yeah. Rula, our little computer genius, is busy teaching all the other kids the basics, it's driving McKay round the bend, trying to keep up with them".

"And how is Rodney? I haven't seen him very much these last few weeks. I get the impression that he's avoiding me".

"That's quite possible, I'm afraid. He won't talk to anybody about what the problem is, though we know it concerns you and the camp. I don't want to hack his personal files. I'm just hoping he'll tell us eventually" Sam said sadly.

"Well if there's nothing else at the moment Colonel, I'll attempt to get my staff out of party mode and we'll set up those DNA tests. I'll contact you when I have some results".

After saying their farewells, Jen switched on her computer intending to collect her e-mails before starting work. Unfortunately, the final one had the colour draining from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The e-mail was, predictably given the subject matter, anonymous. The attachment contained the details of her treatment by Dr Sharpe, after Ronon had brought her to the Infirmary. As she read through it, she tried hard to remember what had happened to her, but her memory refused to co-operate beyond the basics. She remembered Ronon telling her about the fight but he had obviously down played it, if what she was reading was correct.

What she didn't recall, in any shape or form, was how Ronon had tried to get her temperature down, specifically naked cold showers. While she understood why he'd done it, the very thought of him seeing her that way, without her knowledge, filled her with horror. She trusted Ronon completely and knew that nothing inappropriate would have happened, but the very idea of facing him, now that she knew this, was enough to make her resemble a boiled lobster. Her embarrassment was complete when she realised that this was not something she could handle on her own – she was going to need help, probably from McKay.

Spotting Dr Sharpe on the other side of the Infirmary, she waved him in and as he closed her office door behind him she angled the computer towards him, gesturing for him to read what was displayed on the screen – all without saying a single word.

And a single word was all he managed to say. "Crap".

"Is it true then? That is what happened to me?"

"Dr Keller... Jennifer. I don't know what to say. My notes were triple encrypted and I put them in a separate folder, to keep the private. I swore to Ronon that no-one would find out. Oh God – Ronon. He's going to kill me!"

"I assume that you didn't post this then?" At the shake of his head, she continued "Okay I'll believe you, for now. I'm sorry, but I think that it's going to take me some time to really trust anyone again. So the question is, who sent it? Is it somebody else who hates my guts enough to try and drive me insane? And what the hell do I do about it?"

Dr Sharpe was quiet for a moment while he thought about Jen's dilemma, all the time watching her carefully as she seemed close to tears.

"Dr Keller" he said finally "Is there anyone who you trust enough, to talk to about all this?"

"That's the problem, you see. The only person I trust completely IS Ronon and I can't talk to him, now can I. I suppose the next best option would be Col. Carter or Teyla".

"Whoever sent this knew what they were doing. They had to have hacked my computer and cracked the encryption code. So at least we know you're looking for someone with brains, probably not a soldier. In hindsight, I shouldn't even have entered it into your notes, but I mean it's procedure and I honestly thought that I'd taken all the necessary precautions. You should also know that Ronon only gave me such a detailed report because I convinced him that the more information I had, the better my treatment would be. He knew how you would react if you found out – that's why we kept it to ourselves. You know that he sat with you constantly for the 2 days you were critical, don't you? They even brought his food here".

Jen was shocked. "I remember him being there when I woke up but he never said anything about staying with me".

"I know it's not my place to say this" said Dr Sharpe slowly, wondering if he was about to cross the line "but you do realise that he's crazy about you, right?"

Jen felt the blush start, even as she considered Sharpe's words.

"I'm going to have to think about this. In the meantime, Col. Carter wants us to start DNA tests on the children that are left. I plan on talking to Teyla and asking her to come in with them. The children seem to trust her, but I know how kids are in places like this, so I want you to set up a separate area for them with as little equipment in it as possible.

"Talking of kids. I hear one is a computer whizz kid, follows McKay everywhere. Do you think it's possible that, you know, maybe she did it as a prank of some sort?"

"I have no idea why she would, but I'll ask Rodney when I see him. Please will you see to the arrangements this end, I think 2 nurses should be sufficient – try and pick a couple of the younger ones who actually smile occasionally. I presume that you have no problems working with 'alien' children".

Dr Sharpe actually looked hurt. "Dr Keller. That was uncalled for. I've never given you any reason to think like that".

"Neither had Dr Jenkins really, but you're right. I apologise" said Jen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wander off and see a few people, try and sort this out".

"Of course, Dr Keller. I'll have everything ready for when you return" replied Dr Sharpe as he left the office.

Jennifer left the Infirmary deep in thought. After seeing Teyla and arranging for the children to be brought in that afternoon, she called in to see the Colonel, telling her about the e-mail. Sam was as disturbed about the situation as Jennifer, though more for the fact that confidential files had been hacked rather than the content of those files.

"Rodney would be the best person to check this out" Sam told her.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not sure if he'll talk to me considering the way he's been avoiding me, but I think it's worth a try. Maybe I can find out what the problem is – with Kate not having been replaced yet I'm sort of doubling up. Even though I'm not handing out advice, people are talking to me about their issues. If I can get Rodney to talk while he's helping me, so much the better. Do you know where I can find him?"

Sam checked her watch before saying "He should be in one of the Science labs, probably with Rula trailing in his wake".

"Col. do you think the child could be responsible? I only ask" she added hurriedly "because Dr Sharpe mentioned the possibility. I couldn't see any reason for her doing it, but..."

"McKay and Zelenka have been keeping a fairly close eye on her, so I would seriously doubt it".

"Okay, well I'll see what Rodney thinks. Thanks for listening to me anyway".

Jennifer set off on her trek into the depths of Atlantis in search of Rodney hoping that he could help her, finally finding him, as usual, up to his neck in Ancient Technology. Fortunately for Jennifer, he was alone.

"Rodney" she called softly, entering the lab "I need your help with something. Can you spare me an hour or so?"

"Sorry, busy. Very busy" he replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the device he was working on.

"Rodney, please. This is important, at least to me".

"Look Dr Keller, I'm sorry. Really I am. There are plenty of scientists on this base who I'm sure would love to help you out. Go ask one of them" he said rudely, as he stood and started to push his way past her.

"Stop right there, McKay" Jen said, grabbing his arm "I thought we were friends. What the hell have I done to you to deserve this sort of treatment, hey?"

Jen was getting more and more annoyed, not understanding Rodney's attitude one little bit. McKay was also getting agitated, knowing that sooner or later he was going to have to talk to someone. While Sheppard and Ronon had not pressed him, he knew that they too, were getting sick of his behaviour. His only concern was whether they would still talk to him once they knew his secret. Visibly deflating, he sat down and buried his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen crouched down in front of the shaking scientist, taking hold of both of his hands.

"Rodney" she said gently "Please look at me. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can deal with it, but only if you talk to me. I can't make it right, if I don't know what IT is, can I?"

"Even you can't make everything right Jennifer. You know, you and I have a lot in common. I mean, apart from the fact that we're both geniuses – or is it genii – anyway, we're both kind of private people, not many friends and we tend to be pushy and..." he babbled.

"McKay, slow down and take a breath, then start at the beginning" Jen ordered.

"Like I said – pushy. Anyhow, both of us skipped grades, finished school earlier than we probably should have done – that's why we don't make friends easily".

A slight shuffling noise sounded behind Jen but she ignored it, focusing all her attention on McKay as he briefly looked over her shoulder with an expression that could only be described as pleading.

Rodney took a deep breath before resuming. "I was 15, but cocky as hell – thought I knew everything. But in spite of that, I believed that I should use my knowledge to help other people, so I joined a voluntary group that was helping native tribes in Central America. The village we were staying in was attacked by armed guerrillas and we were force marched to this camp. It was just so similar you know, and then when that bastard started on you with the whip, all I could see was this girl – Kirsty, her name was – being whipped to death".

Jen shuddered as Rodney fell silent for several minutes. Just as she was about to prod him into continuing he spoke quietly.

"I didn't have the courage to do what you did and take her place. I was so ashamed that I didn't do anything then and I just couldn't face you – it brought back so many terrible memories".

"What happened after that, Rodney?" Jen asked carefully.

"We were held in the camp for 5 wretched days before government soldiers mounted a rescue and stormed the place. 2 of our group were caught in the crossfire - 1 died and the other was left completely paralysed, but it was the 

natives who came off worse. Neither the soldiers nor the guerrillas gave a shit what happened to them and we lost more than half – they didn't have a Col. Sheppard you see, telling them 'no collateral damage'.

"Rodney. You were a child – probably a precocious, annoying one - but still just a child and you can't go on blaming yourself forever, for something that wasn't your fault".

"She's right you know, Rodney" came Sheppard's voice from behind her.

"Yeah" came the voice that Jen was expecting but hoping not to hear just yet, "Adults are supposed to protect children, not hurt them".

Jen turned slowly to face the 2 men, feeling the blush start as she did so.

"Colonel, Ronon" she acknowledged.

"Hey Doc. How're you doin' first day back?"

"Oh you know, tons to catch up on, DNA tests to perform, stuff like that. So I'm sure that you'll excuse me while I go and get on with it".

"Sure Doc. I guess we'll see you later then" Sheppard said slowly, as Ronon kept his eyes on Jennifer.

Jen kept her head down as she moved towards the door, only turning back to Rodney as he called out to her.

"Jennifer. I thought you needed my help with something important".

"It's okay Rodney. We can do it some other time. It'll keep" Jen said as she hurriedly made her exit, unwilling to face Ronon just yet.

"So Rodney. What did we miss?" asked Sheppard.

"You heard everything. I've no more secrets" muttered McKay.

"No I meant with the Doc".

"No idea. She came in and said she needed my help. I was nasty to her, she bullied me into spilling my guts and now you're here, she says it's not important. You work it out".

"Ronon, do you know what's up with her?"

"No, but I intend to find out" he growled. "Who would she go to with a problem?"

"Carter, I guess. Or maybe Teyla. But it's not as though you can just go asking them" replied Sheppard.

"Watch me" said Ronon, as he left the lab at a brisk pace.

"Come on McKay before he does something we'll regret".

"Don't you mean something he'll regret?"

"Nope. If he goes up against Carter, we'll definitely regret it".

"Yeah, see your point. Let's go".

By the time Sheppard and McKay caught up with Ronon, he was leaving Col. Carter's office in a foul mood and was dragged away by Sheppard, while Rodney went in to see Sam.

"She won't tell me anything" Ronon ranted as the Col. ushered him into his – Sheppard's – quarters.

"Look at it this way buddy. If the Doc told her something in confidence and then Carter told you, well you'd never trust her again, would you? We'll find out eventually, we always do" explained Sheppard as he opened a couple of bottles of beer, passing one to his friend.

As Sheppard drank his beer he waited for Ronon to calm down, which took quite a while, before he spoke again.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah. I expect Rodney will tell us all about it later. I just have a bad feeling. Did you notice that she couldn't or wouldn't look at me, the whole time we were there?"

Meanwhile Sam was briefing Rodney, who promised he'd look into the e-mail and find out who sent it and Jennifer was being overrun with nervy children.

"Okay kids" she said as calmly as she could "I need to run a little test on each one of you. I have to take a small sample of blood, for this machine to read". She held up a strange device for them all to see and then continued "It'll only hurt a little bit and when I've finished everyone gets a lollipop. Julie and Karen are my nurses and they'll hold your hand if you're scared, and if you're scared of them, then Teyla is here as well, and she'll protect you from us scary doctors".

There were nervous giggles from several of the children as the nurses lined them up, putting Penta, Kazy and Rula at the head of the line, reasoning that since they had had more contact with Jen, they would be less frightened which would reassure the others.

After a short while and only a few tears Jen was done. Most of the children had gone back to their 'play area' with Teyla, leaving The Troublesome Trio, as Marie had dubbed Penta and the 2 little girls, with Jen.

"So what have you 3 been doing, apart from spending time with my head nurse" Jen asked as she sat on the floor in the corner of her office, where Kazy shyly curled up on her lap, sucking her thumb.

'Kids, it would appear, act pretty much the same whichever galaxy they were from' thought Jen, as she snagged a brush from the edge of her desk and started brushing the child's hair. She'd never realised just how relaxing that job could be, and soon found herself beginning to smile.

Penta, being the eldest, had obviously been elected spokesperson, and he said "Rula's been teaching us about the computers and Marie and Evan have been telling us all about Earth. It sounds like it's a great place. Maybe we'll get to go there someday. I think I'd like that".

"It has its attractions" agreed Jen "like pizza and funfairs and stuff".

"And no Wraith?" he queried.

"Yeah. No Wraith".

Just then there was a knock on the door and Dr Sharpe's voice could be heard.

"Dr Keller?" he asked, not seeing her hidden behind the desk, in the corner.

"Down here" she called.

Looking over the desk, he handed her a tablet saying "Test results are in" before going back into the Infirmary, with her thanks following him.

Studying them for a few minutes, her smile grew even broader. "God. Sometimes I really, really love my job".


	4. Chapter 4

Jen activated her mike. "Col. Carter, please report to the Infirmary when it is convenient for you. I have the results you've been waiting for" she said happily.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, Doctor Keller. Is it okay to bring company with me?"

"It's only fair, after all the results will affect them as well. I'll see you shortly, oh and Colonel... bring snacks, lots and lots of snacks. We're hungry" Jen laughed, as she signed off.

"Snacks indeed" muttered Sam to herself, rolling her eyes "Who does she think I am? But, seeing as how I'm the one in charge, I think I'll delegate".

Exiting her office she called out to the room in general. "Does anybody know the whereabouts of Col. Sheppard and his team?"

Radek Zelenka, who was just passing through the control area, called back "I believe they are in the Mess Hall, Colonel. Or at least that is where Rodney was heading, the last time I saw him".

"Thank you Radek" she said before contacting the Colonel. "Col. Sheppard, come in please". There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Yes. Col. could you and your team meet me in the Infirmary ASAP and Dr Keller requests snacks – which you are in charge of getting. And Col., please don't let Rodney and/or Ronon eat them all between the Mess and the Doc!"

In the Mess Hall Col. Sheppard laughed out loud, which surprised his team as they had, in fact, been discussing something quite serious. After explaining what had so amused him, they gathered up a selection of very unhealthy but totally delicious snacks and made their way to the Infirmary, where they met up with Col. Carter.

"So what's up this time?" asked Sheppard.

"Dr Keller has finished running the children's DNA tests. I thought you might all be interested in the results" Sam replied, as they entered.

"Of course we are Col. but the tests are irrelevant really. Any child that can not return home for whatever reason, will be more than welcome to live among my people, when they return".

"I know Teyla, and believe me when I say how grateful we are for that, but it's our duty to try and get them home if we can. If that means doing that little bit extra, like a DNA test, then that's what we'll do".

"Ah Colonel there you are" called Jennifer from the far side of the Infirmary where the 3 children were perched on one of the examination tables, eagerly eyeing the goodies that were heading their way. Leaving them to their feast, after having pinched a muffin for herself, Jen proceeded to deliver her report to the group in a quieter area – her office being nowhere big enough for the amount of visitors that she had.

"Okay" she began, "First of all, I've tested all of the children and most of them have DNA that is in the Ancient database, but I don't think anymore will be going home. Several of those that haven't been talking so far, are just starting to say a few words and it seems as though most of their families were massacred by the slavers. So for the time being, they're staying with us."

Jennifer looked at the faces around her, seeing a mixture of resignation and sadness. Stealing a quick glance at Ronon, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, she thought she detected a trace of anger, which was entirely understandable.

"On the upside" Jen continued "Col. Carter, you were correct about Rula. She does possess the Ancient gene but the rest of her DNA is a mystery – it's not in the database and none of the other children are a match. She is a one-off, at least on Atlantis. She also doesn't remember much about where she's from – apparently she and her mother had been living on Castin for a couple of years. Before that, well I'm afraid it's anyone's guess".

"It's got to have been somewhere pretty advanced" butted in Rodney, "she's way to at home with computers for her to have come from anywhere else".

Jen shrugged. "You're probably right, which also means she should feel at home here".

"And Penta and Kazy?" growled Ronon.

Smiling, Jen replied. "Yes they are Satedan, I'm happy to say. Talking to them, I've discovered their parents were not on Sateda when it was attacked. They had been trading on a nearby world and when they heard the news, they began a nomadic existence staying on one planet for a while and then moving on. Or at least that is the story as they know it, but how much of it is actually true, I don't know".

"You're not making sense Doc" complained Sheppard.

"No it probably seems like I'm not. Sorry about that. If I've got my timeline right, it goes something like this. Ronon has been here nearly 3 years and he was a runner for 7 before that – that makes the fall of Sateda around 10 years ago, right" she said, looking to Ronon for confirmation.

At his nod, she continued "Penta is7, Kazy 5 and while they are both Satedan, I'm afraid they are not related by blood. So I can't be sure if the 2 people they called their parents, were or not".

"Have you told them?" Ronon asked, glancing over towards the children.

"No, and I don't see any reason to. They were brought up as brother and sister, why spoil that? They need each other".

"Oh well" said Carter "At least we know exactly where we stand with the kids now. I suppose we'd better get those 3 back to the others, if we can tear them away from the food that is".

"Don't you mean if there's any left" smirked Sheppard as he wandered over to the bed where Kazy and Rula had both fallen asleep surrounded by empty cans and snack bags. Penta was busy trying to clear up before he, as the eldest, got into trouble.

"Hi there buddy" Sheppard greeted him. "Let me give you a hand with this, then we'll get the 3 of you back to Marie's quarters until we sort out ones for you".

As Sheppard was helping Penta, Ronon was watching Jennifer intently. She could feel his eyes following her, as she talked to Carter and Rodney.

"Come on Rodney" called Sheppard "you can carry 'your' kid and I'll take Kazy. Ronon, you coming too?"

"I'll be along later, I want to talk to the Doc first" Ronon replied.

Jen felt her heart rate speed up – she was so not ready for this – as the others left, the guys carrying the 2 still sleeping girls and Rodney giving her a half smile of encouragement. Closing her eyes, she turned towards him, her head down and waited for him to make the first move. Which of course he did, by gently grasping her elbow, propelling her into her office and shutting the door.

Sitting her down he asked "Okay Doc, let's have it. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" she countered.

"Doc" he said slowly "I'm not a fool, so don't treat me like one".

Jen flushed. Unable to actually say out loud what was wrong, she brought up the e-mail on the computer and showed it to Ronon. He read it slowly and carefully before turning to her, the anger evident on his face.

"Is it true?" whispered Jen.

"You really think that I would do that to you, molest you while you were semi-conscious".

"Oh God. No Ronon" said hurriedly. "I mean, I know you wouldn't do that. No, that wasn't what I meant at all".

"Then what did you mean?" Ronon asked, confused. "Jennifer, give me a clue here, please".

"Look I can't tell you how embarrassed I am about all of this, Ronon. I mean, I can understand why you did it, but..."

"Oh. This is because I stripped you and gave you cold showers to bring your temperature down, isn't it. They saved your life you know and your reaction now is precisely why I didn't tell you earlier".

"Well somebody found out and now they're threatening to post it all over Atlantis" said Jen, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take".


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Sheppard's team met up in the Mess Hall as they were officially on 'keep an eye on the kids while they have lunch' duty. Rodney was prattling on and on about a new device he and Radek had been testing, with Rula's inherited gene making it work so much better than his acquired one, with John and Teyla exchanging grins as he talked so proudly about Rula. They really couldn't understand how much he seemed to have changed since meeting the child.

Ronon was, of course, his usual silent self, but as the minutes ticked by and he still hadn't said anything, even Sheppard began to get worried.

"Okay Big Guy. Out with it. What's eating you this time?"

"Nothing".

"Yeah right. That's why you're acting like a bear with a sore head".

"A what?"

"Never mind. Now, let's try again. What's the matter?"

Ronon leaned back in his chair, raised his eyes to the ceiling and gave a huge sigh.

"I've come to the conclusion that I don't understand Earth women one little bit".

"Is that all. Man... nobody understands women, it doesn't matter where they're from. They are a complete mystery to all red blooded males. Ouch that hurt" he whined as Teyla punched him, not entirely playfully. "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for, John Sheppard" she replied.

"Right. So Ronon, what has Jennifer done now?"

"It's not what she's done. It's what she's thinking of doing".

"Which is?"

"Leaving Atlantis... for good".

There was complete silence for several seconds, then Sheppard sighed. "What did you do?"

"It's what I didn't do. I didn't tell her everything that happened when she was in withdrawal. Now she's found out. She's too embarrassed to even look at me properly now that she knows I've seen her naked. What was I supposed to do ... let her die?"

"So she's upset 'cause you've seen her like that and..."

"And somebody is threatening to post the details on every computer on Atlantis".

"Okay" said Sheppard "I get that she's upset and embarrassed but hey, people will forget it as soon as something else comes along. Why's she talking about leaving?"

"Why do you think I don't understand women?" growled Ronon.

"Well if you told them the rest of it" muttered McKay, only half listening, as he entered some figures onto his laptop, "maybe they'd understand better, you idiot".

"What are you talking about McKay? What rest of it?" Ronon wanted to know.

"Okay listen carefully, caveman..."

"McKay" admonished Sheppard "I've warned you about that".

"Yeah sorry. In a nutshell, Ronon gets Jennifer through withdrawal, he doesn't tell her what's happened but does tell Dr Sharpe. She finds out via an anonymous e-mail threatening to tell everyone. The fact that she's probably seen you naked dozens of times in the Infirmary doesn't seem to matter. Then the second e-mail says to..."

"Stop" interrupted Ronon, "What second e-mail?"

"Ah I see. She neglected to mention that to you, didn't she? Well as I was saying, the second e-mail says to keep away from Ronon or else he's going to have an accident – a fatal one – because if this person can't have Ronon, then nobody can".

"You're joking. You know, when they used that plot in the movies, I never did understand the reasoning behind it" said Sheppard, amazed at what Rodney had said.

"That's because the person that's doing this is a total fruit loop, and you can't reason with a breakfast cereal" explained McKay.

"So you're saying, Jennifer is thinking of leaving Atlantis because somebody is going to kill me, if she and I get together".

"I'd say that's a pretty fair assessment" agreed Rodney.

Ronon made as if to rise. "I think I need to go and have a nice quiet little chat with the Doc. I'm not bothered about this, why should she be? Surely she knows how many people have tried to kill me in the past, and yet I'm still here. I'm not that easy to kill".

"Wait Ronon, I don't think that's such a good idea. It's just possible that whoever this crazy is, she might change her tack and go after Keller instead and we don't want that" Sheppard replied.

"Who said it was a woman?" asked Rodney. "There are plenty of guys here, who wouldn't mind Ronon as a bed mate, if even half of what I've heard is true".

"I don't want to know" said Sheppard "and I mean that quite literally – no names, ever. Understood".

"It wouldn't matter if they do, Sheppard. Men or women, it makes no difference. The only person I'm interested in and have been for a very long time, is Jennifer. But maybe I'm just fooling myself to think that she would be interested in me in the first place".

Teyla rolled her eyes and then spoke sharply. "Do not be a fool! If she was not interested in you, she would not be reacting in this manner. She certainly would not be so concerned about any harm befalling you, would she? The best thing that you can do is keep out of her way, so that this person will have no reason to act against either of you. Once he or she has been apprehended, then we will make sure that Jennifer stays here – where she belongs".

"There, you see" smirked Sheppard. "Queen Teyla has spoken, so everything's gonna work out just fine".

"John Sheppard, when I have had my child, I am going to cause you serious pain for that remark" she said, all the while trying hard not to join in the others laughter.

"Right, well let's think this through, shall we. Jennifer can't leave Atlantis until the Daedalus comes back, and seeing as how it's only just left, that gives us at least 5 week to find out who's behind this, and deal with them" explained Rodney, as the noise gradually subsided. "I have a few ideas on how to find our crazy, so I'll start implementing them this afternoon. Hopefully it should only take a couple of days and then we can work on the next part of THE PLAN".

"THE PLAN?" asked Sheppard, grinning.

"Yeah, THE PLAN. THE keep Jennifer on Atlantis at all costs PLAN, you moron".

"Oh, THAT PLAN".

'Sometimes I wonder just who the kids are on this base' Teyla thought to herself, shaking her head.

By now the children were ready to return to their temporary classroom, and Sheppard's team were relieved of their 'babysitting duties' by a small team of teachers that Sam had managed to get sent from Earth to help out, in the short term, at least.

What Sheppard and his team had failed to realise, of course, is that children, as well as having big appetites also have big ears, and their whole conversation had been overheard by The Troublesome Trio. While most of it was beyond their comprehension, 2 important facts stood out.

Ronon liked Jennifer.

Jennifer was thinking of leaving Atlantis.

When the children reached their room, they formed their usual small groups to either work or play, The Trio crowding around one of the computers that had been designated for their use.

"The trouble with grown-ups" said Penta to the other 2, "is that they take way too long to do the things that matter. Rula, can you do anything on that computer, I mean can you find anything you want?"

Rula nodded her head but didn't speak.

"Good. Then can you find something on Satedan history for me? I have an idea about how we can get Jennifer and Ronon together, once this mean woman has been caught".

"What kind of an idea?" whispered Kazy "and is it going to get us into trouble? I don't want to get in trouble – I like it here".

"It won't get us into trouble – well it shouldn't do. But we need to check it out first and only Rula can do that for us" he whispered back.

After about 5 minutes of tapping and whispering between the 3 of them, Rula eventually found what Penta was looking for, and the computer screen filled with Satedan words, which Penta and Kazy understood but Rula did not. Much giggling ensued between them as Penta explained his idea.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Rula, quietly.

"We won't know until we try it" Penta replied, just as softly.

While the friends made whispered plans, on the other side of Atlantis 2 other friends were alerted to an odd computer search. McKay and Zelenka had set up a monitoring program to keep an eye on what Rula was up to, and when they saw the unfamiliar language, they just looked at each other.

"What is it Rodney?"

"No idea" he replied, pressing the translate button. "Interesting. The History of Sateda. Now why would ... oh...oh boy. Radek, look at this bit they've highlighted. Oh, this is going to be good".


	6. Chapter 6

Over The next few days, life on Atlantis reverted to it's normal pattern, namely off-world trading missions, avoiding Wraith and Ronon standing in the shadows so that he couldn't be observed, while he watched Jennifer from afar. Rodney had had no luck tracing the mystery e-mail sender and he was getting frustrated, which made him rather snappy with everyone. Consequently most people kept out of his way and it was left to Sheppard to find out the latest news on his investigation.

"Come on Rodney" he whined, trailing McKay around his lab "you must have found out something by now".

"Don't I wish" he grumbled. "Whoever did this, really covered their tracks. They're good, I'll give them that, but I'm not beaten yet. I just need a bit more time. How's Ronon handling not going to see Keller every 5 minutes?"

"How do you think – badly. But at least the extra work treating all my Marines is keeping her busy, so there's been no more talk of her leaving. Carter says she hasn't put in for a transfer yet, but the longer this goes on..." Sheppard left the sentence hanging.

"Fine, no pressure then" said Rodney, snarkily.

In his best wheedling voice, Sheppard tried again. "Rodney come on, we're counting on you".

"Oh go away and leave me to work in peace, you... you wheedler, you".

Laughing Sheppard left Rodney to his computer, intending to go and see Col. Carter about their next mission. As he rounded a corner, not really concentrating on what he was doing, he almost fell over Kazy who was just sitting in the middle of the corridor, sucking her thumb and crying her eyes out.

Quickly getting down to her level, he visually checked her for any injuries, and on not finding any, quietly asked her what was wrong.

"Tummy hurts" she got out between sobs.

"Too many snacks, young lady. Come on, let's get you to the Doc" he said, picking her up and carrying her to the Infirmary, not spotting her quick glance over his shoulder to where Penta was grinning at her.

Pushing his way through the crowd of Marines awaiting treatment, amazed at the way they moved out of his path when they saw who he was carrying, he called out "Doc. Customer for you".

Jennifer looked up from where she was checking out Major Preston and seeing that Sheppard had Kazy, she motioned for Dr Mills, who had just returned from Earth on the Daedalus, to continue for her.

"I found her in the corridor Doc. She says her tummy hurts" said Sheppard as he gently passed the crying child over to Jennifer.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay now. You'll soon be feeling better" she murmured in Kazy's ear, as she buried her face against Jennifer's shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it Doc. It looks like you've got your hands full in here, by the way. What happened?"

"You tell me Colonel. You ARE in charge of training, aren't you?"

"Okay, the less said about that, the better then. I'll see you later Doc" Sheppard said, beating a hasty retreat.

Jennifer moved over to an empty bed and sat down, still holding Kazy, stroking her hair and talking softly to her.

"So sweet, what's the matter? Have you been eating too much candy?"

Jennifer had to strain to hear Kazy's whispered reply of "I want my Mummy", before her crying intensified.

Jennifer's heart broke and she held the child tighter, rocking her all the time. As she sat there, several of her nurses made as if to come over to them but she waved them away.

Eventually she said, "Oh Kazy. I know how you feel, really I do. My Mom died but at least I had my dad. But you've got Penta and then there's all the people here, we can be your family. I know it's not the same and nobody can replace your real parents but well we can try and make you happy".

"Will you be my Mummy?" whispered Kazy.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't know if I'd make a very good mummy. What about Marie? I thought you were happy staying with her".

"oh we are, but I just really want you to be my proper mummy, please...please".

"I'm flattered that you've asked me...".

"What's that mean?" Kazy interrupted.

"It means I'm pleased to be..."

"So will you?" interrupted Kazy again.

"Not if you keep interrupting me all the time, I won't" Jen laughed.

Kazy very wisely kept her little mouth shut as Jennifer thought long and hard about what she'd just been asked.

"What about Penta?"

"This is just for me. Penta's older, he doesn't need a mummy. He'll choose someone to teach him boy stuff, I want you to teach me girl stuff. Penta can teach me to fight, when he's learnt. Please Jennifer, please".

Jennifer shook her head. "Okay" she said "I'm not sure about this, but how about we give it a try in a few days. It's just at the moment I'm really busy and there's some grown-up stuff going on that you don't need to worry about. It wouldn't be fair for us to do this right now. How do you like that idea?"

Kazy threw her arms around Jennifer's neck and whispered "I love you, Jennifer" before wriggling away from Jen, hopping off the bed and skipping out of the room, tummy ache and tears both forgotten.

Jennifer just sat there in shock and it was only Marie's voice that brought her out of it.

"Dr Keller... Jennifer, are you alright? You look... Well, I'm not actually sure how you look".

"I'm pretty sure I've just been played, had... whatever, by that little minx. It seems I've become her adopted mother. I guess that's the right term for it".

"I saw you with her before, Jennifer. You're a natural and let's face it, Penta is bound to attach himself to Ronon, and that way you'll have an excuse to get 'closer', if you know what I mean".

Jen's face fell. She stood up, looked at Marie and murmured "Let's go for a walk outside. I... I really need to talk to someone".

After informing her staff that they were taking a short break, Jennifer and Marie headed out onto one of the many balconies near the Infirmary. Jen leant on the railing looking out over the peaceful ocean hoping that it might help to calm her down.

"Okay. Tell me what's wrong".

In a rush Jennifer spoke. "Basically if I don't stay away from Ronon, somebody's going to kill him. I told him I was thinking of going back to Earth and well, I haven't seen him since and I'm kinda missing him coming into the Infirmary".

"The pair of you want locking in a room somewhere, until you sort yourselves out" Marie said, shaking her head.

"Getting locked in a room is what started all this, remember. Or at least it did on my part. I think maybe this time, my insecurities have driven him away for good".

"You're joking, right. You might not have seen him, but I have it on very good authority that he's still got his eye on you, when he's not beating up the Marines, that is".

"The 'very good authority' being Evan, I take it".

Marie blushed and smirked, obviously thinking about a happy event involving the Major.

"Evan's been keeping a discreet eye on him under Col. Sheppard's orders. I didn't understand why, but this could well explain things. He'll be okay, you know – enough people are looking out for him".

"Yeah I know. I just can't bear the thought of something bad happening to him because of me" Jen said sadly.

"Have you asked him how he feels about all this – you know the, someone trying to kill him bit?"

Jennifer was silent for a long while.

"Oh Jennifer you didn't tell him, did you? So who did, because it's obvious that he knows and Col Sheppard as well?"

"It was probably Rodney. He's looking into who's doing the threatening. And before you start having a go at me for not telling him, just for a minute think about how you would react if the threat was against Evan. I did what I thought was right at the time – and as usual, I screwed up".

As the 2 women continued to gaze out over the water, elsewhere on Atlantis Penta was, as expected, asking Ronon to be his teacher, Evan was watching the pair of them and, in an isolated lab, a junior member of the expedition was gleefully typing up another e-mail.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later, Jennifer Keller was banging on Rodney's door, trying to get him to wake up. When he finally stumbled to the door and opened it, she barged past him and sat down heavily on his bed.

"Excuse me" he said sarcastically "but do you have any idea what bloody time it is?"

"No" she replied shortly.

"Well, it's time all normal people were asleep. So, seeing as how we've established that you're not normal, what do you want?"

Jen handed him the print out of her latest communication which he took, grumbling all the while.

"Okay" he said, after having read through the ramblings – it was definitely more of a 3 page letter than an e-mail. "Well at least this one isn't threatening you. More like praising you for doing as you've been told, plus there seems to be a few snippets of personal information. It might lead us to finding out this 'crazies' identity. I'll see what I can find out – in the morning, well later today anyway, since it's already well past midnight. You need to sleep more, or at least find some other nocturnal activity that doesn't involve waking up overworked, underpaid brilliant scientists".

Even in the dim light of his room, Rodney could see the blush furiously colouring Jen's face. Going over in his mind what he'd just said, he laughed.

"What a dirty little mind you've got, Dr Keller and there I was just thinking about you reading a good book or listening to music or something, not getting it on with you know who".

"Talking of you know who, did you tell him about that second e-mail? The one I purposely didn't mention".

"Yeah well, he was getting antsy and when he gets antsy we tend to bear the brunt of it. I thought it was worth the risk and it's kept him away from you and off the 'crazies' radar, so you should be thanking me, not moaning".

"Thank you Rodney" she said, dutifully.

"Out. Go on, out. Let me sleep and I'll call you later if I get anywhere with this".

"Thanks Rodney and I do mean it" she laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey I'd like to carry on living, thank you very much" he said, pushing her back out of his quarters, straight into Col. Sheppard, who steadied her before she fell on her ass.

"Doc".

"Col. Sorry, can't hang about. Got work to do and all that. Bye" she said, almost running down the corridor.

"Rodney".

"Colonel".

"Okay let's stop this before it gets silly. What's up?"

"Another e-mail. I'll work on it later. So what brings you round here at this time of the night... morning... whatever?"

"Keeping an eye on the Doc, just in case our crazy person goes after her instead".

"You know, with Lorne watching Ronon, who's watching Jennifer and you watching Jennifer, it's a miracle anything ever gets done in this place".

"'Night Rodney".

"'Night Sheppard. Yeah, finally I can get back to sleep".

Not wanting to let the Doctor get too far ahead of him, Sheppard quickened his pace, rounding a corner to find the corridor in front of him empty.

"Crap" he said to himself. "Now where's she gone?"

"Looking for someone, Colonel" came a voice from behind, as somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

Sheppard whirled round to be confronted by a smiling Jennifer, leaning against the wall, hands on her hips.

"Damn it Doc, don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack".

"Well I'm the right person to treat you, if you do. Now, are you following me?"

"Just being cautious Doc, just being cautious".

"Okay, well I'm going to my quarters so, you want to walk with me or behind me. Your choice".

"Come on then, I'll personally escort you to your quarters. That way I can check them out, make sure you've not got any unwelcome visitors".

For all Jennifer's bravado, she was very grateful for Col. Sheppard's presence and his suggestion of checking her room. They walked along in silence with Sheppard glancing her way every few minutes.

"How are you coping with all this, Doc?" he asked quietly.

"Truthfully, not too well. These last few weeks have been pretty traumatic and now Kazy has decided she wants me to be her adoptive mother. I just hope Rodney can sort this thing out quickly and then at least one of my problems will be solved".

"And after you find out who's doing this, what then Doc?"

"I don't know Colonel. I wish I did".

"Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"I don't know Col. Can you?" she asked cheekily.

"Ha ha very funny. Don't make any rash decisions about your future. I know it looks as though the whole cosmos is conspiring against you, but you've got plenty of friends here and people who need your skills... and you've got at least 2 people who love you".

"That's not playing fair John" Jennifer replied very quietly.

"Never said I was going to. We don't want you to leave, Doc. Please think about it, okay".

By the time they'd finished speaking, they had reached Jennifer's quarters and after giving them a thorough search, he said goodnight and left the Doctor to her thoughts.

The following morning, after a mainly sleepless night, Jennifer had come to a decision. She was sick and tired of hiding and being used by unscrupulous types, it was time she learnt to fight back. Marie had said that Evan was keeping an eye on Ronon, so Jennifer decided that her first course of action was to stop actively avoiding him. She wouldn't make things difficult for those keeping them both safe by seeking him out, but if their paths happened to cross, then so be it.

With her new philosophy in place, she checked with Marie and finding out that Kazy was with her in the Infirmary, she went along to collect her new adopted 'daughter' for breakfast.

"So" she said to Kazy after they had chosen their cereal and found somewhere to sit. "I'm taking some time off work so that you and I can get to know each other better, that is if you still want me to be your mummy".

Kazy, who up until this point had been looking a little wary, gave a happy shriek, and threw herself at Jen, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I guess that means yes, then" said Jen, trying to hold back her tears, as she pulled the child onto her knee. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Please will you tell me about Earth and your Dad? Have you got pictures like Marie has. I like looking at pictures of animals and maybe we can eat candy and..."

"Okay I think we can do all that. We'll go to my quarters and then when I've told you about Earth, will you tell me about you and Penta, where you lived and what you did before we met?"

"I can teach you about Sateda. Rula found it on the computer and she showed us, it'll be fun".

"Yes it will. It might be a good idea for me to know more about Sateda under the circumstances. What about Penta, is he coming with us today?"

"Ronon said he was going to start teaching him how to fight our way, before he does the training with the soldiers. Do you think we could watch them?" she asked innocently.

Jen's heart did a little flip at the thought of watching Ronon in action, but instead of agreeing she said "I don't think we'd better, at least not today. Let's let Penta get used to it for a few days and then we'll see about sneaking in. How's that idea?"

Kazy looked a little upset but the promise of a cuddly teddy bear soon had her smiling again, much to Jennifer's relief. Once they'd finished eating, Jen carried Kazy as they left the Mess Hall, unaware that she was being watched by a scowling figure seated at a corner table.


	8. Chapter 8

A pattern was quickly established between Jen and Kazy, starting with breakfast, followed by time in front of the computer and playtime, before Kazy needed a nap. On the fourth day, as every previous day, Kazy asked her question.

"Can we watch them today please Jennifer, please?"

Jennifer thought for a moment before nodding her head. Since she had made her decision to stop hiding, Jen had only caught glimpses of Ronon, usually being closely followed by Penta, and she really wanted to see more of him. Actually, she thought blushing, she really wanted to see a hell of a lot more. There had been no more e-mails but unfortunately Rodney hadn't managed to trace the sender and he was running out of ideas, or so he said.

"Okay Kazy, you win today. Let's get ready, we've got about an hour before they start practising".

Kazy was a happy little girl – the first part of Penta's plan had been completed easily. She was spending all her time with Jennifer and Ronon was teaching Penta, the second part though – getting the 2 of them together – would take a little more work. Secretly, Kazy thought that Penta hadn't worked that bit out yet, even though he wasn't saying so.

Meanwhile Rodney was meeting Ronon and Sheppard in the gym, as the boy warmed up for his training session.

"Rodney, are you seriously telling me, that after all this time, you still haven't found out anything" asked Sheppard in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Right now, I don't know what to try next".

"Force the issue" growled Ronon impatiently "use me as bait to draw them out. Sheppard, have Lorne start watching Jennifer instead of me. Between the 2 of you, she should be safe".

"What about the children. If this person is as crazy as we think, could they go after them, to get to you?" Rodney asked reasonably.

"It's a risk, but one we're going to have to take" replied Ronon. "Maybe Teyla can take charge of them until this is over".

"I can keep my sister safe, Ronon. You've taught me enough to do that" interrupted Penta.

"No boy. While you've learnt a lot, it's not enough".

"Then teach me what I need to know quickly. I want to help" said Penta.

"Ronon... It's your call. We can hold off on any plan for a little while or carry on and lock Penta up in a holding cell out of the way. Just joking kid" grinned Sheppard as the boy looked at him in horror.

"Okay we'll try but... Penta and I are going to have to go off world to do it. There mustn't be any distractions if we're to do this properly. We need a safe planet, or at least as safe as possible".

"How long for?"

"Three or four days at least, maybe a week".

"I'll check the database" called Rodney, already on his way to the door "find somewhere away from the Wraiths feeding grounds, somewhere we've personally been to and checked out, not one of the other teams. Not that I don't trust them but, well I trust us more. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible" replied Ronon.

While Rodney left the gym, Penta turned to Ronon, trying to look as if he wasn't scared to death at the thought of going off world.

"Am I allowed to tell Kazy what's happening? She'll be frightened if we just disappear".

"If you can do it quickly while I pack our supplies. Be back here in 20 minutes".

Penta didn't waste time answering Ronon, he set off running, knowing that Kazy would be in Jennifer's quarters.

"Don't run anyone over on the way" yelled Sheppard after him.

"Sheppard" began Ronon "I'm counting on you to keep her safe while we're gone".

"Don't worry buddy, we will. If she kicks up a fuss, I'll have Carter lock her up with a guard to keep her from wheedling her way out of it. Come on, I'll help you get your stuff together. Are you taking a P90 with you or just your gun and knives?" asked Sheppard as they walked towards Ronon's room.

"Just my stuff and a ton of rations. That boy can sure eat – he rivals McKay".

"And is he ready for this?"

"No, but that's not the point, is it. He wants to do it and it's his right to protect his sister from harm".

"Even though technically she isn't his sister".

"Yeah. A male protects those weaker than himself. That is a fundamental idea in Satedan culture, and while he is a child, he is a Satedan child".

Penta, out of breath, finally reached Jennifer's quarters and started to explain things to Kazy.

"Why do you have to go off world?" Kazy cried "I don't want you to go, what if something happens to you?"

"You'll have Jennifer, she'll take care of you. Anyway Ronon won't let anything happen to me and I have to do this. I have to be able to fight, to protect you".

"Then take me with you. I won't get in the way, I promise. Please Penta, I love you. Don't leave me".

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Jennifer, please look after her until I come back" he said, his voice decidedly shaky.

"Penta, are you sure about this? I mean you're safe here in Atlantis. Nobody's going to hurt you or your sister here" Jennifer asked the boy.

"Just like nobody's going to hurt you or Ronon?" he asked. "We know about the threats, we heard Dr McKay talking" he added at Jennifer's shocked expression.

"And does Ronon know that you know?"

"Sort of. I couldn't help overhearing when they were all in the gym talking, this morning. So he knows I know that much. But we heard about it days ago. I have to get back to the gym now, or he might change his mind and refuse to train me".

"I don't think he would but yes, you'd better go" said Jennifer as she gently pried the crying child away from her brother.

Penta called "Love you Kazy" as he sprinted from the room.

Kazy's cries intensified as she wailed "It's not fair. Want to go with him".

"I know sweetheart, I know. We'll go and see Colonel Carter soon. I'm sure that Ronon will have arranged regular check ins to let us know that everything is okay. Maybe in a couple of days we could go and visit them".

Jennifer was almost as upset as Kazy. She had been looking forward to watching Ronon train, but perhaps it would be better if she attempted to get closer to him off world. Here on Atlantis, her mystery 'crazy' might well find out, off world there wouldn't be much that they could do about it. Letting that thought cheer her up, she set about trying to calm and console Kazy, not an easy task as she discovered.

Eventually though the little girl fell asleep and after asking Marie to sit with her, Jennifer wandered off to find Col. Sheppard and Col. Carter, locating them in the conference room with Rodney and Teyla.

"Ah Doctor. Good, I was just about to call you. Please come in and sit down". When Jennifer had done so, Col. Carter continued "We wanted to update you on Rodney's investigation. I'm afraid the news isn't good..."

"I can't trace the sender" interrupted Rodney. "Whoever this person is, they're not your average cyber stalker, they're highly trained. I hate to mention them again after what you've been through, but it looks as though we may have another Trust operative".

Jennifer closed her eyes and let her head fall onto her arms which were folded on the table.

"What did I do that was so wrong in a previous life" she mumbled "to deserve this?"

"Sorry Doc, what was that?" asked Sheppard.

Jennifer looked up and at each person round the table in turn. "Will somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do. This is getting ridiculous". When no-one answered, she took a deep breath. "Col. Carter. I'd like permission to take Kazy off world for the day – to wherever Ronon and Penta have gone. I need to talk to him".


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sam Carter for the 3rd time as she and Jennifer waited at the bottom of the stairs facing the Stargate with Jen's extra large backpack.

"Yes. If I don't do this now, I may never do it. Everyone seems to think that he loves me, I need to find out for myself and I'm sure it'll be easier to have that conversation off-world, especially since Rodney's not having much luck sorting my other problem. Plus Kazy's not happy being separated from Penta, they're much closer than I originally thought".

"Talking of our little devious lie detector, where is she?"

"Packing her backpack with food probably. Marie let her choose one from the stuff you had sent for the kids from Earth. I bet they wondered what was going on, up on the Daedalus. I'm just glad she didn't pick a bright pink one – Ronon would have killed me" Jen laughed.

"Okay so we know where one of your problems is, have you any thoughts on who the other one could be. I mean, I know you'd have told us if you knew anything for definite, but is there anybody even the tiniest bit suspicious, you think it could be?"

"Since these e-mails started I've been wracking my brains trying to figure that one out. Of course there is one small problem – who's the real target? Is it me because I like Ronon and this person likes me or do they like Ronon or vice versa. Or something like that anyway. The more I think about the whole thing, the more confused I get. But I can't say that I've noticed anyone being, sort of, extra friendly with me lately. You know, trying to ask me out on a date or whatever. So, I'm more inclined to think it's someone interested in Ronon, which unfortunately doesn't narrow it down much, from what I've heard".

Jen sounded as if she were, to put it mildly in Sam's view, right royally pissed.

"Well I think it's safe to say that any interest this person might have in him, is not returned – he is only focused on you".

"Hmmm".

"Yes hmmm!! One day you might actually listen to me" laughed Sam.

"Why? No-one ever listens to me" Jen joined in the laughter.

When they'd both calmed down a little, Sam pointed at Jennifer's pack "I see you're still packing light".

"Col. If I had my way, I would duplicate and miniaturise the Infirmary, so I could put it in my pocket and carry it with me whenever I go off world, because I can guarantee that whatever I've got packed in there, it won't be nearly enough".

"Interesting idea. I'll put it on McKay's To Do list for you" deadpanned Sam.

"So this planet we're going to..." started Jen.

"Is completely safe, well as safe as anywhere can be in this galaxy. Ronon and Penta checked in less than an hour ago. They're planning on setting up camp about 20 minutes walk from the Gate in a forest clearing – sounds quite romantic actually, a lake with a waterfall, you know. I believe Penta picked out the spot" Sam added slyly.

Jen flopped down onto the stairs, head in her hands. "She played me again, didn't she? The way we're going, I won't last a week as her mother, before I'm up on charges. So Penta's playing Ronon as well. Great, he's going to do his nut when he works it out".

"Unless he's in on it as well".

Jen shook her head just as a giggling Kazy arrived, being swung between Marie and Evan Lorne, with Sheppard and McKay following close behind.

"Okay Doc, here y'go, one 'daughter'" said Sheppard, sporting his usual smirk.

"Thank you Colonel" she said in her normal voice, even as she crouched down to Kazy's level. "You and I are going to have to have a little talk when we get back, young lady" she whispered in her ear.

Kazy just giggled even louder.

"Right Doc" said Sheppard, handing her a small tracking device "you know how to use this, I trust". At her nod, he continued "Good. Ronon and Penta both have subcutaneous transmitters as do you 2, so you should be able to find them easily enough. How long do you plan on staying?"

"That rather depends on the reception I get".

"Oh I think we all know what kind of reception you're going to get" muttered Rodney.

"What was that Rodney?" asked Jennifer, not quite hearing him.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, while you're off on your little jaunt, I'm going to keep trying to sort out the other mess".

"What about Rula? Have you asked her about the e-mails?" Jen wanted to know.

"To be honest, Zelenka and I have been keeping her away from them. That last one you got was pretty explicit in places and even though she's only 5, she picks things up incredibly fast. Must be that Ancient gene she's got. But as a last resort, we'll see what she can come up with".

"Okay then" said Sam "I guess we've covered everything, so if you're ready to go...?"

"Yeah. Just let me quickly check my pack first. Make sure I haven't forgotten anything".

"Doc, before you go. Now I know you don't particularly like weapons and I know you're going to a safe planet, but we'd feel happier if you took these" Sheppard said quietly, holding out a 9mm automatic, half a dozen clips and a wicked looking combat knife.

"Colonel Sheppard" she protested "I can't take these".

"Yes you can. And you will. Or you're not going, Doctor. You don't have to use them, we'd all just feel better if you've got them with you, considering your off-world record. Please".

Kazy, already hopping about, grabbed Jennifer's hand.

"Come on please. Can we go now? Please, please" she whined.

Jennifer, with a great deal of reluctance, took the proffered weapons and slipped them into a side pocket of her pack, which Sheppard then helped her on with.

"Chuck" called Sam "Dial the Gate, please".

"Have fun you 2 and Dr Keller, don't do anything that I wouldn't do" smirked Sheppard.

"Well that gives me plenty of leeway" muttered Jennifer, as with a quick wave to those left in the Gateroom, she and Kazy stepped through the Stargate.

As the wormhole disengaged, Carter looked at Sheppard who looked at McKay, then all three turned to Evan Lorne.

"What are you looking at me for?" he laughed.

"Cause you're the one that always runs the book when Keller's off-world, that's why" explained McKay, none too patiently. "So what're we betting on this time?"

Lorne thought for a moment. "Thinking about it. 'Kay, now how can I put this. How about, we bet on whether she comes back in the same sexual state as she left?"

"The same sexual state? Why the hell not say we're betting on whether she gets laid or not?" asked Rodney, as bluntly as usual.

"Because I was trying to be diplomatic, McKay. There are ladies present".

"Where?" asked Sam and Marie together, before collapsing in fits of laughter.

Sheppard tried to restore order, before saying "Okay, so that bet is a private one between us. I don't think it'll go down too well with the Doc when she finds out we're betting on her sex life. No, for the 'official' bet it'll probably be best to stick to the old favourite".

"Okay Col." replied Lorne. "Getting kidnapped it is. Book opens in 30 minutes in the Mess. See you then?"

There were nods of agreement, as Evan gave Marie a quick peck on the cheek before making his exit, followed soon after by the others.

Meanwhile, back on the planet that Jennifer couldn't remember the designation of, everything was going well. Using her tracker she'd easily located the 2 life signs, and now she and Kazy were taking a leisurely walk in the right direction – well at least Jen was. Kazy, enjoying her freedom from the somewhat claustrophobic atmosphere of Atlantis, was running around, making Jen dizzy and exhausted just from watching her.

"Kaz" she called "Slow down a bit. If you get tired, I'm going to have a hard job carrying you AND this pack. I just want to check they're still in the same place" she added activating the scanner again.

As she looked at the tiny screen, her face fell and she watched in horror as her friends 2 blue dots were rapidly surrounded by red ones.

"Damn it" she muttered, feeling the onset of tears "I am NEVER going off-world again!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Attempting to pull herself together quickly, for Kazy's sake as much as her own, Jen took several deep breaths and swiped her hand over her eyes. Kazy, instinctively knowing that something was wrong, fell silent and stood by Jennifer's side.

Jen crouched down and spoke quietly "We're going to play a little game. I want you to be very quiet and do exactly as I tell you, alright. We're going to move out of the open over to those trees and then we're going to go and see what's happening. But we mustn't make a noise. If Ronon and Penta have been captured by someone, we don't want to get caught as well. I mean, they might just be having a party but I doubt that my luck's that good. Are you ready?"

Kazy nodded and grabbed Jen's hand, holding on tightly as they hurried towards the trees. With the scanner in her other hand, the 2 made their way towards Ronon's position slowly, ducking behind trees as they got closer. The sight that greeted her confirmed her belief that she was totally jinxed. Penta at least was conscious even though he was trussed up and propped against a tree, sporting a nasty looking gash on his forehead as well as several rapidly forming bruises. Ronon, on the other hand, was clearly unconscious – as were 4 of the rough looking individuals around him.

"Is he... is he dead?" whispered Kazy, trying not to cry.

"Shush, shush it's okay. He's not dead".

"How do you know?"

"Because they're getting ready to tie him up and they wouldn't need to do that if he was dead, now would they?" Jen asked the frightened little girl, trying desperately to keep her own fears at bay.

"What are we going to do?"

"At the moment I don't really know Kazy".

"But you've got that gun the Colonel gave you..."

"Kazy, sweetheart. You know that idea isn't going to work. There are way too many of them for me to go up against, even if I was a decent shot, which I'm not. I guess if we all come out of this okay, I'd better get someone to teach me. No, we're not going to get them free that way".

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well first of all, we're going to watch them and then follow them when they start to move".

"Move where?"

"Col. Carter told me that this planet had no people on it, so that means they must have come through the Gate. If we can get close enough to see the Gate symbols when they go through, then we can get back to Atlantis and they can mount a rescue mission. Now if I only had a pair of binoculars, this would be a lot easier. I could also check on Ronon and Penta's condition".

"I've got those" said Kazy excitedly.

"Shush, you have to speak very, very quietly. We can't let them hear us".

"I've got some in my backpack" she whispered, slipping off her pack and digging through until she found them. Handing them over to Jen, she went back to watching her brother, her silent tears falling freely now.

"Don't cry, sweet" whispered Jen, rummaging through her own pack to find her stash of lollipops, unwrapping one for each of them. Looking through the binos, she focused first on Penta. Ronon would be proud of him, she thought, seeing no trace of tears on his obviously frightened face – frightened but at least he didn't appear to be in too much pain. Either that or he was very good at hiding it. Reluctantly she shifted her focus to Ronon, scared of what she might find. What she did see though, made her smile. Even though he was still out cold, bruised and blooded, it still took 3 men holding weapons on him, before a fourth would venture near enough to tie him up.

Of the 4 who were down when Jen and Kazy arrived, only 2 were still in the land of the living and they were both looking the worse for wear. One had an obviously broken left arm as well as numerous cuts, the other appeared, from the way he was holding himself, to have at the very least several cracked ribs. Jen did a quick head count, 4 round Ronon, 2 injured and 3 going through the supplies that Ronon and Penta had brought with them. Studying the men carefully she tried to work out which one was the leader, coming to the conclusion that it had to be one of the ones holding a gun on Ronon – a tall thin man with jet black hair.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he ordered one of those searching the supplies to get Penta ready to move, the man yanking him up by the neck of his shirt and pushing him towards Ronon.

Kazy jumped and started to move out of their cover towards him.

"No Kazy. We can't help either of them yet. We need to wait and see what happens now" said Jen softly, holding the child back.

Two of the men hauled Ronon off the ground and started to drag him away, Penta being pushed along behind them, unfortunately in the opposite direction to the Stargate.

"Take these two to the ship" the leader shouted, before turning to the injured men. "Can you make it to the ship?" he asked gruffly.

The one with the broken arm answered in the affirmative but the other hesitated before replying. Apparently that hesitation was enough for the leader, because without even a second thought he drew his weapon and shot the man between the eyes.

"Get moving" the leader said "I want to be off this planet as soon as we've stowed those two and loaded the rest of our cargo".

Without a backwards glance the men moved out of the clearing leaving Jen clutching a child who could not stop shaking and sobbing.

"What are we going to do Jennifer, they've got a ship? We'll never get back to the Gate before they leave".

"We're going to follow them and find out as much information as possible. But first, we're going to leave a message here for Col. Sheppard" Jen said, sounding far more confident than she felt.

"For Col. Sheppard?" asked Kazy.

"Yes. When neither Ronon nor I check in, Col. Sheppard will come to investigate. A message will tell him what we're doing – not that he'll be able to do anything about it if we're not here but at least he'll know".

As Jen had been explaining things to Kazy, she'd written a brief note which she left by Ronon and Penta's discarded backpacks. "Come on Kazy. We're going to have to run to keep up with them. I'll carry you when you get too tired but we also need to be quiet. Can you do that?"

Kazy nodded.

"Okay then, let's go" said Jen as they set off after the men.

Jennifer and Kazy followed the group for about 30 minutes with Jen only having to pick Kazy up once, but by the time they stopped, both of them were exhausted.

"I'm definitely going to have to get in better shape" muttered Jen as she tried to catch her breath.

They'd stopped at the edge of the forest, making sure that they kept hidden. In front of them in a huge clearing were, neatly parked, dozens of ships of many different designs and there were people everywhere – men, women and children.

"What is it?" whispered Kazy.

"Well it looks like a hypermarket car park on a Saturday afternoon".

"I don't understand, Jennifer".

Jen sighed. "I know you don't, sweet. I'll explain later. They seem to be buying and selling goods, so I guess it is a market of sorts. Come..."

"Do you think they're going to sell Ronon and Penta" interrupted Kazy.

"Probably, but hey they're still alive, so that gives us a chance to rescue them" Jen said, never once taking her eyes off the men dragging Ronon.

"How are we going to do that?"

Before Jen could answer Penta made a break for it, catching his guard unawares. Unfortunately he didn't get far before he was stunned by an energy weapon and hauled back to the others. Kazy did her best to get away from Jen but she had been ready for the attempt.

"NO" she said firmly "You're going to do as you're told, young lady. I'm going to need your help because I have a plan, well sort of a plan".


	11. Chapter 11

"What kind of plan?"

"Tell me Kazy, what do you see out there?" asked Jen in response, pointing towards the clearing.

"Lots and lots of ships and people and piles of stuff everywhere" she answered, "I don't understand what you mean".

"That's okay. The thing is Kazy, there are plenty of women and children out there. Now if we could 'borrow' a couple of cloaks from those 'piles of stuff', we could mix with these people freely instead of sneaking around."

"Then what?"

"Then, you and I are going to sneak onto the ship and hide. We haven't got a chance of getting them free here, too many people could stop us. I'm hoping that where we're going it'll be easier, and if nothing else we'll all be on the same planet. What do you think?"

"Will it work?"

Jen shrugged. "It always works in the movies and well, I haven't got any other ideas".

"Will you get into trouble with Col. Sheppard?" asked Kazy with a worried look. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. They might send you away and..."

"Hey don't worry okay. I mean, let's face it, Col. Sheppard does this sort of thing all the time, Col. Carter used to do it when she was with SG-1 and we both know that if things were the other way round, Ronon would come after us" Jen tried to reassure her. "So, are we going to do this?"

"Yes we are" said Kazy, determinedly. "I want my brother back... and I want you and Ronon to be together".

"Which was the whole point of this little trip to see them, wasn't it? Me and Ronon getting together?"

Kazy nodded.

"And did Ronon know your plan?"

Kazy shook her head – no.

"It might be best not to tell him straight away".

Kazy giggled as Jen pulled her to her feet and they edged towards a huge pile of clothes just dumped on the ground, but stopped abruptly as the pile was approached by a woman with two children in tow. The children dived into the heap, throwing clothes everywhere until they found what they wanted, then they just changed their clothes, leaving their old ones in the pile and wandered off again.

'Okay' thought Jen. 'A Pegasus Recycling Centre. That's new'.

Kazy pulled Jen down to her level and whispered "Should we leave our things here as well?"

"No. Let's just find a couple of cloaks to cover us" Jen answered as she looked around until she found items suitable for the pair of them.

Once she'd wrapped them in the fairly nondescript brown cloaks, Jen felt a lot less conspicuous and she and Kazy moved towards the ship into which Ronon and Penta had been dragged. Standing just close enough to hear the group's leader shouting at his men, Jen picked up Kazy and waited for her chance to get on board.

For once Jennifer had a stroke of good luck. All the men disappeared into the 'market' as soon as their leader shouted "Collect any personal items that you've ordered. The cargo is all on board, you have 10 minutes. If you're not back, tough".

The men didn't need telling twice, running off in all directions as the leader strode up the ramp and vanished into, presumably, the front of the ship. Jen waited for a couple of minutes and then walked up the ramp as if she had every right to be there, quickly looking around for a hiding spot.

They were obviously in the hold and the fact that the unconscious forms of Ronon and Penta were there as well gave her hope that maybe, just maybe things would go right for a change. The hold was, by the looks of it, about three quarters full and Jen easily found some space behind a pile of crates.

"Are you okay, Kazy?" Jen asked softly.

"Tired mummy" whispered the half asleep child, who promptly started sucking her thumb, eyelids dropping even as she fought to stay awake.

"Shush, go to sleep then, I'll look after you" said Jen rocking the child to sleep, her own eyes closing as well.

After what seemed like only seconds, she jerked awake when she heard loud voices close by. Peeking round the corner, she saw the men laughing and joking as they made their way to the front, a bulkhead door clanging shut behind them. Jen breathed a sigh of relief, Ronon and Penta were still in the hold so that meant it must be a safe area.

Both were still unconscious though, which worried Jen somewhat and taking a chance she laid Kazy on the floor and crept over to them. Not wanting to do anything that would betray her presence, she quickly checked them over. Checking Penta first she ran her hands over his arms and legs but could not feel any breaks and all his cuts had stopped oozing blood. Moving over to Ronon she repeated the procedure noting that his left shoulder was dislocated. Taking a deep breath she manipulated the shoulder until she felt it pop back into place, then swiped the tears from her face. Very gently she stroked his face, her fingers brushing lightly over his lips before she bent her head and finally touched her lips to his in an all too brief kiss. Satisfied that they were both as well as could be expected she scooted back to Kazy and their hiding place.

No sooner had she got herself comfortable with Kazy curled up on her lap, than she felt the ship start to move and having no idea where they were going or how long the journey was going to be, she settled back against the wall and fell asleep, hoping that her Doctor's habit of instantly waking up at the slightest sound, would keep them from being discovered.

It was several hours later when Jen woke, Kazy still fast asleep on her lap fortunately. Fortunately, because it felt to Jen as though the ship was coming in to land. Placing her hand lightly over Kazy's mouth, she gave her a gentle shake to wake her, a finger over her own lips warning the girl to keep quiet. Kazy nodded, getting the message at once.

"We're coming in to land" whispered Jennifer. "We need to be ready to move if they take Ronon and Penta off the ship".

"What if they don't take them off?"

"We hope that nobody finds us".

The bulkhead door clanged once more announcing the trader's arrival. Orders were given and the men started slowly moving their cargo outside. Jen tried to see down the ramp but it was difficult from their hiding place.

"What about those two?" one of them shouted, pointing at the bodies on the floor.

"The stun shouldn't wear off for at least a couple of hours. Put them outside, we'll need them awake before they're taken to the Lady Manonne. You know how she likes to inspect her purchases thoroughly" the leader laughed.

Jen shuddered at his words - she had been right, they were going to be sold. Unfortunately for them, this was the point at which Jen's plan came to an abrupt halt – she didn't have a clue what to do next, beyond following them and watching.

The leader spoke again. "Leave the crates on that side" he said, pointing in Jen's direction "they're for our next stop. Get the rest moved out quickly enough and there'll be time to visit the tavern before we leave for the Lady's palace".

Jen was amused to see the men suddenly speed up their unloading – obviously the promise of alcohol had the same effect in both galaxies, and it was not long before they had finished.

"You two" shouted the leader pointing at his men "watch the prisoners. I'll have you relieved in an hour and make sure you keep your weapons on them both, especially the man – he's dangerous".

The two men in question grumbled but obeyed, priming their weapons before they left the hold, followed closely by the rest of the gang.

Jen and Kazy both shouldered their packs and crept towards the ramp. Yet again the ship was parked in a forest clearing, only this time it was alone, and the two had no trouble getting off and into the cover of the trees where they could keep an eye on proceedings. While they waited, Jen and Kazy took the opportunity to eat, not knowing when they would get another chance.


	12. Chapter 12

On Atlantis the remaining members of SGA-1, along with Major Lorne, Marie and Radek Zelenka were having breakfast when Col. Carter came striding over to their table, a worried frown on her face. Sheppard took one look at her and banged his forehead on the table three times.

"No, don't tell me..." he began wearily.

"I'm sorry John. Ronon didn't make his scheduled check in. We can't raise him or Dr. Keller".

"Okay" said Sheppard, thinking quickly "Lorne and I will go by Puddle Jumper, we can be over their camp in minutes that way. It'll also give us a larger range to scan for their transmitters. We can always hope that the kids are off playing somewhere and that Penta and Kazy have just forgotten how to contact us" he added, smirking.

Both Sam and Teyla rolled their eyes and Sam shook her head.

"Yeah I know, I know. Something's happened – neither of them would miss the check in, no matter what they were up to. Come on Major, let's go find them".

As the two walked to the Jumper Bay, Lorne asked "What do you reckon's happened this time then, Sir?"

"When the Doc's involved, it could be anything".

"Yeah I guess. God I hope they're okay and we're just worrying over nothing".

Within minutes they were through the Stargate heading for the place where Ronon had made camp.

"Anything?" asked Sheppard, as Lorne activated the sensors.

"No life signs in the vicinity of the camp".

"Brilliant, fucking brilliant. Okay we'll land, see if we can find anything that helps us, then take it from there".

Landing at the edge of the clearing they quickly disembarked, weapons at the ready as they checked the area. It didn't take them long to find the discarded packs and Jen's note explaining things, and one dead body.

"I'll kill her when we find them" Sheppard yelled, after reading it. "Of all the crazy, idiotic things to do, she..."

"Hold on a minute, Sir. What would you have done in her position if say, it was Teyla being dragged away?" queried Lorne. "Exactly the same, I'm thinking".

Calming down, because of course he knew that Lorne was right, he agreed with his second in command.

"Okay, so yeah we would have done the same, but we're trained soldiers and she's a Doctor. What does she think she can achieve?"

"Well she's got brains, so maybe she'll be able to think her way out of trouble instead" reasoned Lorne.

"Right, back to the Jumper. We'll extend the sensors range, see if we can find them anywhere".

For the next hour or so they flew over the planet's surface, but could find no trace of Ronon, Jennifer or the children and it was a very dispirited pair that returned to Atlantis to brief Col. Carter. After delivering the body to the Infirmary for autopsy and DNA testing, they met with Carter in the Conference Room, handing her the note.

"Any clues as to where they went?"

"None whatsoever".

"Then for the moment, unless we get any new information, I'm afraid they're on their own".

And that is exactly how Jennifer felt – on her own. Her luck finally ran out, when the gang returned with a vehicle to transport Ronon and Penta to wherever the palace was. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that the 

scanner was still working, and she was using it to track them as she and Kazy trudged alongside a surprisingly good road.

Many miles ahead of them Ronon and Penta had finally woken up from their enforced sleep, surprised to be travelling in a vehicle, but thankful that they were not tied up any more. Ronon thought that the vehicle was very like a truck that he had seen on Earth. The pair of them were in a cage in the back – a large cage which meant that Ronon could stretch his aching muscles. Penta, terrified of what was going to happen, was hunched up in a corner and once Ronon felt loose again, he went over to the boy and squatted in front of him.

"Penta look at me" he said gruffly. "We're still alive and that means there is always hope of escape. Now, are you injured?"

The boy looked up. "I should be asking you that. Your shoulder, you said it was dislocated right before they stunned you".

"I remember. But it is not dislocated now, somebody must have put it back in".

"This lot don't look as though they're the type to do that. Who do you think did it?"

Ronon looked thoughtful. "When I woke, I swore that I could smell her scent. But that is impossible, there is no way she could be here".

"Maybe it's because you want her to be here" ventured Penta.

"Maybe. I notice that you're not asking who 'she' is. Is it that plain, even a child can see it?" he said, sounding quite annoyed.

"Yes" answered Penta honestly. "It is obvious that you want her".

"And is that all you see? That I want her".

"Kazy says you love her and she's usually right".

"Yes she is. I just wish I had told Jennifer before we left".

"She was scared of you getting hurt. That's why she stayed away from you, at least that's what Dr McKay said, wasn't it?"

Ronon looked hard at him. "You were listening in the Mess Hall".

"Of course. How would we learn anything otherwise?" Penta laughed lightly, but sobered almost immediately. "Do you think we will get back to Atla...?"

Ronon clamped his hand over the boy's mouth before he could say 'Atlantis' and hissed in his ear. "We come from New Athos. Remember that well boy. You must not mention Atlantis to anyone here".

Penta nodded as Ronon removed his hand.

"I won't say anything. I promise".

"Good. Now let's if we can persuade our captors to feed us, shall we" smiled Ronon.

Food was also on Jen's mind. She and Kazy were sat by the roadside eating the last of the food that they had brought with them, expecting only a short trip to Ronon's camp.

"What are we going to do now Jennifer?" asked Kazy, finishing her biscuit.

"I think we're just going to have to keep walking. We don't know what the people of this planet are like or how they would react to us. We'll keep watching and see if it would be safe to ask for help. At least we can find Ronon and Penta with the scanner and at the moment they're still moving and they're still together, which is good news. Have you finished eating sweetheart, because we need to get going again?"

"Do we have to? I'm so tired" whispered Kazy.

"I'm afraid so. I can carry you for a while Kazy, but I'm tired too. We're going to have to find somewhere to rest soon".

Kazy began to cry. "I'm scared. I don't want to sleep out here".

"I'll tell you a secret Kazy. I don't want to sleep out here either but unless we keep moving and find some shelter, we won't have a choice, okay".

"Okay. I'm ready" Kazy replied quietly.

Jen closed her eyes, said a quick prayer for help from anybody who might be listening, then picked up Kazy and set off again. They hadn't been walking for more than 20 minutes when Jennifer heard a scream – a decidedly female scream.

"Shit" she said, stopping dead in her tracks. Taking off her pack, she dug around until she found the gun Col. Sheppard had pressed on her. Putting it in her pocket and gathering her things, she grabbed Kazy and started running in the direction of the noise.

As she rounded a bend, she came across what looked like a family group by the side of the road. The screaming woman appeared to be middle aged and she was knelt by a man lying on the floor. Completing the group were two young men and a woman, around Jen's age, with a babe in her arms. Without stopping to consider any of the consequences of her actions, Jen pushed her way through the group to get to the man on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

The truck carrying Ronon and Penta finally arrived at its destination, a large city which Ronon immediately compared to Earth. The buildings and ground vehicles seemed eerily similar, but looking up he saw no evidence of any ships like the one belonging to the traders or anything like the Puddle Jumpers or even aircraft like on Earth. He stood close to Penta as the cage door was opened, poised to grab the boy and make a dash for freedom, but was stopped by the sudden array of weapons pointed at him.

"Don't try to escape, you wouldn't get 100 metres" the gang's leader warned, quite calmly. "It took a great deal of effort to capture you and the boy and while he is not terribly important, I believe the Lady Manonne will pay highly for you".

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? She likes her male slaves to be big strong men of course, and you fit the bill nicely".

"I am no-one's slave" growled Ronon.

"You should count yourself fortunate. I have heard of men begging to become her slaves. It is said she has incredible stamina and may bed 7 or 8 slaves a night. You would be well treated, live in luxury, have good food and even better sex. What more could you want?"

"My freedom. Freedom to live where I choose, eat what I want and mate with the woman I love. Is that so difficult for your tiny brain to understand?"

"It doesn't matter whether I understand or not, you're going to the Lady and that's all there is to it. But you can't go to her in your current state, so you're going to the Inn to bathe and change your clothes for something more suitable".

"And if I refuse?" asked Ronon.

The leader turned from Ronon and pointed his weapon at Penta "Refuse and I kill the boy" he said coldly.

Resting his hand on Penta's shoulder, Ronon waited to be escorted to the Inn, watched closely by the trader with the broken arm. Once at the Inn, the man checked the room carefully before Ronon and Penta were pushed in, but 

instead of leaving he closed the door behind them, his weapon at the ready. He and Ronon eyed each other warily, before he broke first and looked away.

"You spoke of freedom" he said hesitantly. "Do you now have your freedom Ronon Dex, Satedan Specialist and former Runner?"

"You know who I am?" asked Ronon in surprise.

"I have heard of you. The way you spoke, makes me think that you have all the things you mentioned, including a woman for your bed".

Ronon said nothing but kept his eyes on the man's face.

"This woman, is she beautiful, smaller than you and slightly built with long blonde hair, a healer maybe, with a young child – a girl – in tow...?"

Before he could say more Ronon lunged at him, hands going for his throat but the man, even injured, was fast and his weapon was at Penta's head in a flash.

Ronon held up his hands in defeat and growled "Talk, quickly or I will test your speed and resolve to kill a child".

"The pair were on the ship, in the hold, while you were unconscious. She did not see me but I watched as she examined you both and fixed your shoulder, before going back to the child. I checked them before we landed and she was sleeping as though she was in her own home, not a ship's hold among enemies. She was totally oblivious to any danger".

Ronon chuckled "That sounds like her. When I regained consciousness I thought that she had been near me, I could smell the scent of her hair. But I fooled myself into thinking it was just a memory, for how could she have been there. Do you know where she is now?"

"No, I'm sorry. I said nothing to the others so she was not captured, and I checked the ship before we left and they were gone. Is she a skilled tracker? I mean, could she get here to the city to find you?"

At that Ronon really laughed and even Penta chuckled. "What is your name trader?" he asked.

"Arwen. Arwen Hest".

"Well Arwen Hest. She is no tracker, skilled or otherwise, but she is a healer as you thought and a good listener. If she heard you talking, she would have listened for any information that would help her. She might also have tracking technology..."

"From the City of the Ancients, yes?" interrupted Arwen.

Ronon's eyes narrowed. "You know a great deal for a simple trader, friend".

"I am also a good listener and I know how to keep my mouth shut. When the others leave, I will be staying in the city because of my arm – I have family here. I would watch for your woman to keep her safe but she will never trust me knowing I was part of the gang that captured you".

"She might – if you are telling the truth" said Penta, speaking for the first time. As both men turned to look at him, he continued "It must be Kazy with her. She'll know if he's lying or not".

"Very well" said Ronon. "We'll trust you for now but if anything happens to her or the child because of you, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you slowly. Her name is Jennifer, Doctor Jennifer Keller and the girl is this one's sister, Kazy" he added, pointing at Penta.

"I will do what I can" Arwen promised. "But now you must get ready before Tobias comes for you".

"Tobias?" queried Penta.

"Our group's leader. I have a question for you Ronon Dex, if you will permit, that has plagued me since I saw this Jennifer of yours".

"Go on" replied Ronon.

"The children, they do not look like her, or you for that matter. Are they yours?"

Penta, who had just washed and was getting changed in a corner of the room, held his breath as he waited for Ronon's reply.

Ronon looked over at the boy, who had his back to him, knowing that he was listening.

"Yes they are ours, not by birth but by choice" he said, giving Penta the privacy he needed to deal with Ronon's revelation. "Why did you want to know?"

"I couldn't understand why she would bring a child along on a dangerous trip like this, but I suppose if she has adopted the girl then she wouldn't have had a choice".

"Actually" said Penta, joining them "it was the other way around. Kazy adopted Jennifer".

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud banging on the door and Tobias' voice shouting for them to hurry up.

"We have an audience with the Lady in an hour" he shouted. "Be ready in less than half that time or it will be only one of you seeing her".

The implication was clear and as Ronon got clean and changed, Arwen explained what was going to happen. When he'd finished, he apologised for his part in their capture and promised that he would try and find Jennifer and Kazy, as he slipped from the room before Tobias returned.

Penta was trying hard to be brave but it was clear to Ronon how scared he really was, so he did his best to distract him.

"So Kazy adopted Jennifer, did she? I wonder why they came to the planet I picked for training, in the first place?" he asked knowingly.

"Well Kazy was upset because I was leaving Atlantis for a few days. I expect she persuaded Jennifer to bring her to see me" he replied, hoping that Ronon would accept such a lame excuse.

"Mmm... somehow I think there was more to it than that" murmured Ronon.

"Maybe but you can't prove it" was Penta's cheeky reply.

A few minutes of play fighting followed that remark which only ended when Tobias barged into the room accompanied by 8 burly guards dressed in some sort of ceremonial uniform. To Ronon's mind they looked ridiculous and he laughed out loud.

"Who are your friends" he asked, when he had managed to control himself.

"Palace Guards, so I suggest you show some respect".

Ronon shrugged as he and Penta got ready to leave. Just before they walked out of the room, he whispered something in the boy's ear, who nodded in acknowledgement of the instructions. Leaving the Inn, they were marched down the main street towards a building that, due to its opulence, could only be the Lady Manonne's palace.


	14. Chapter 14

While Ronon and Penta were being made ready for the Lady Manonne, Jennifer was performing surgery under less then optimal conditions – by the side of the road. When she had managed to get through to the man on the ground, she found him holding his stomach, blood dripping between his fingers. Dropping to her knees beside the screaming woman, she shook her hard until she fell silent.

"What happened" asked Jen, as calmly as she could "I'm a healer and I can help him if you can tell me what happened".

The woman just stared blankly at her and didn't say a word.

"Any of you?" asked Jen, looking at the others. "Come on somebody, what happened?"

One of the young men finally spoke. "You are a Healer?" he whispered. "Truly? Healers don't speak to the likes of us, much less offer their help".

"Yeah, well I'm not from around here, so I tend to do things my way. Now, please will you tell me?"

"My father" the man replied, pointing at her patient "he was attacked by a madman with a knife. He just jumped out of a vehicle, ran up to him and stabbed him for no reason, then got back in his vehicle and drove away".

"Okay. So we're dealing with a knife wound. Was the knife poisoned?"

"Why would a knife be poisoned?" asked the young woman, who was now sat on the ground watching Kazy play with the baby.

"To kill slowly if the knife doesn't do the job quickly, but seeing as you've never heard of that, we'll assume it wasn't. Right, let's take a look".

And with that, Jennifer did what she did best, she treated the injured. The wound itself was not too deep and no vital organs had been punctured, so it did not take her long to clean and stitch it. She had been so focused on her work that she had not noticed that it was getting darker by the minute and that the two young men had disappeared. The young woman looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. They've gone to get transport so that we can get father home. You are welcome to come home with us, you and your daughter. We do not have much, but we will gladly share and you can stay with us as long as you wish".

Jennifer looked over at Kazy who had fallen asleep on the ground, her head resting on her pack and her thumb, as usual it seemed, was stuck in her mouth. Taking a chance that her instincts hadn't totally deserted her when it came to reading people, she agreed.

"That would be great. Neither of us were looking forward to sleeping out in the open. Would it be possible for you to give me some information on this world? When I said I wasn't from around here, I really did mean that. We came through the Stargate - the Ring of the Ancestors – hidden in the hold of a trader's ship. I have no idea what planet I'm even on.

As they were talking, the men returned with a large cart pulled by two animals that looked similar to oxen, into which they carefully placed their father. Jennifer picked up Kazy, who was so tired she didn't even stir, and her pack, then passed her into the waiting arms of one of the men, before climbing on board herself. When all of them were settled they set off into the darkness, arriving at what appeared to be a small farm in less than an hour. While the men carried their father inside, Jen was shown to a bedroom where she put Kazy to bed before joining the family round a large table set with food.

"Healer, please sit and eat your fill" said one of the men "I know it will not be as good as you are used to and for that we beg pardon".

Confused Jennifer sat and put a small amount of food on her plate, waiting for her hosts to do the same before she ate, but they made no effort to do so.

"Okay I'm guessing we have one of those cultural misunderstandings here, but why aren't you eating?" she asked.

The man who had spoken looked horrified at the very idea of them eating at the same time as her.

"We always eat what our betters leave behind" he began "it is the way it has always been".

"Well it's not the way tonight. You eat now or I don't. Simple as that".

The family members looked at each other, then almost as one sat down and began piling the food onto their plates. Jennifer, happy now, dug in to her own food, surprised at how hungry she was.

"Healer, you said you wanted to know about our world. Was there something in particular that you wanted to know?" the woman asked.

"Yes there is, bit I'm worried about how you're going to react. I get the feeling that there is a very great divide between those that have and those that have not, on this planet. Correct?" The woman nodded. "Yeah that's what I was afraid of. I'm looking for information on a woman that I'm pretty sure is one of the 'haves'".

"For what reason?"

Jen sighed wondering how best to explain her situation, finally deciding that the truth was as good as anything.

"Okay. Short version is that the man I think I'm in love with and the brother of the little girl upstairs have been captured by traders and they're going to be sold to a Lady Manonne. I'm trying to get them back".

"That won't be easy, though the fact that you're a Healer will at least guarantee you access to her. Healers, as you might have guessed by now, are important people on this world".

"You know of her then?"

The young couple looked at each other and the woman nodded.

"Everybody knows the Lady Manonne, she rules here. She is a beautiful woman, older than you but not as old as mother. It is said that she rules fairly but then the 'haves' would say that. I have never heard of her being especially cruel to her slaves".

"Damn it" muttered Jen "Slaves again". Taking a deep breath, she continued "Kazy and I must leave first thing in the morning. I have to find them so we can all go home".

"If you do not mind travelling by cart, my brothers will take you to the city in the morning. If you leave early, it should only take a couple of hours".

"That would be great. But if we're leaving early, I probably should get some sleep" said Jen standing. "Thank you for everything you've done for us".

"It is we who should be thanking you for our father's life, Healer".

The two women hugged briefly before Jen made her way to Kazy, lying down next to her before drifting off to sleep.

The following morning, Jen woke to the sound of light rain and she was glad that both she and Kazy had hooded cloaks. After a hurried breakfast, they were given food for their journey and once they had said their farewells, they were on their way. The two brothers were mostly silent, which suited Jennifer as she tried to plan her next move, but she was worried about Kazy who was definitely not her usual bubbly self.

"Kazy, what's the matter, sweet?" she asked pulling the child onto her lap.

"I'm scared, scared we're not going to find them and I don't really like it here. I want to go home" she whispered.

"You and me both, sweet. You and me both".

The motion of the cart soon rocked Kazy back to sleep and Jennifer looked around her as they rode along, surprised at the lack of traffic on the road. Eventually though, she began to see more and more as they got closer to the city.

"We're nearly there" called one brother, looking over his shoulder at her. "We'll take you as far as we're allowed to go, then I'm afraid you must walk the rest of the way".

"That's fine and thanks again for bringing us" Jen answered, waking up Kazy and getting her ready. She reminded the men about the care their father would need and promised to try and stop by on their way back o the Gate – if she could find her way.

As they passed into the city, she noticed a great many people milling around waiting for friends she assumed. One looked strangely familiar to Jennifer and as she saw the way he was holding his arm, a sly smile formed on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

The man, Jen noticed, had quite clearly seen neither her nor Kazy as the cart rumbled past. Once they were well past his position Jen and Kazy got down and said goodbye to the two brothers. Keeping one hand on the gun in her pocket and the other holding tightly to Kazy, she started to retrace their route to the edge of the city looking for the man with the broken arm. He was still in the same place and the pair managed to get behind him, Jennifer sticking the gun into the small of his back, her actions hidden by her long cloak. Her hand was shaking only slightly less than a city going through an earthquake, but she was kind of hoping that he wouldn't realise that fact!

"Please don't make any sudden moves" she said trying to sound confident.

All the while she was thinking of all the movies she had ever seen, pertaining to her situation, for ideas on what to say next. It didn't help and she started babbling.

"I'm so not comfortable with firearms and I'd really rather not shoot you, but you know how it is. I mean it could go off so easily – last man I shot, I hit him in the leg but you, well it could be leg, back or head. So if you don't want that, maybe you could help me out. I think you can help me find a couple of friends of mine and I'd like to do it sooner rather than later, okay".

"Now take it easy there Doctor. It is Doctor, isn't it – Dr Keller, Jennifer Keller? I was waiting for you and the child, Kazy right".

"How do you know our names?"

"Can I turn round please? I promise that you won't need the gun, I don't mean you any harm you know".

"Like I should believe that! I suppose you didn't mean my friends any harm either, when you captured them and sold them to this Lady Manonne, did you?"

"Ronon said that you were a listener, you must have heard us talking back outside the ship. How did you manage to get here so fast?"

"We got a lift" she answered quickly. "Okay, so I'm sure this isn't how this usually works. I thought I was the one that was supposed to ask the questions. Very well then, turn around really slowly. I could still shoot you, you know – just on principle".

Arwen Hest turned to face her, slowly as requested. Noticing her shaky hand, he thought it better to keep quiet just in case the gun went off by accident.

"Okay" said Jen. "Now what do we do?"

Arwen smiled. "I was right, you are beautiful".

"Flattery will get you nowhere" muttered Jen, blushing as always at the compliment.

"Dr Keller. I promised Ronon that I would keep an eye out for you and help you rescue him and the boy, if I could".

"Why?"

"Why what Doctor?"

"Why would you want to help us? You were part of the gang that captured Ronon and Penta, for God's sake. So I'll ask you again, why help us?"

"I don't know why, okay" he said exasperated. Looking round at the crowd he continued "Do you think we could go somewhere more private to talk, people are starting to stare?"

Kazy pulled on Jennifer's hand and she bent down, never taking her eyes off the man. Kazy whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Jen asked. When Kazy nodded, Jen looked at the man and said "Fine, let's go then".

"My parents live three streets away from here – we'll go there. I warned them to expect company but I didn't think the pair of you would get here so soon".

"Yeah you said that already. How did you even know about us?"

As the three of them walked, Arwen finally introduced himself and explained how he'd seen her on the ship and about his conversation with Ronon and Penta at the Inn. The constant rain was starting to fall more heavily, so it was fortunate that it only took a few minutes to reach the house. As Jen looked closely at the city buildings, she realised there was an even bigger divide between the 'haves' and the 'have-nots' than she had first thought. They were welcomed in by an elderly couple who, like the family the day before, seemed overwhelmed to have a Healer in their home.

"Okay, what is it about this planet and healers?" she asked, getting more and more embarrassed by all the attention.

"It's just the way it's always been" replied Arwen.

"Fine. Though that's not much of an answer, Arwen. How'd your arm get broken anyway and why haven't you had it set yet?" she questioned, changing the subject slightly.

"It hasn't been set because there isn't a hea..."

"Because there isn't a healer to do it" finished Jen for him. "Well there is now, so get your ass over here. I'll have to align the bone and then splint and bind it, it's the best I can do with what I've got here. And you didn't finish answering my question" she added, as her gentle hands worked on his arm.

Arwen just looked steadily at her and Jennifer sighed.

"Ronon broke it" she murmured, answering her own question. "I'm sorry".

Arwen shrugged."We were trying to capture him, he was defending the child. It was my own fault. Ow, ow !" he whined as his mother cuffed him.

"I told you no good would come of joining up with that Tobias character" she said, cuffing him again and again.

"Mother stop it, alright. They've gone and I'm still here and I'm staying put, okay".

Jennifer laughed briefly at the sight before her, her eyes drifting over to Kazy who was playing in a corner.

"Arwen" she said, seriously "I need you to tell me what's going to happen now that Ronon and Penta have been taken to the Palace. The longer it takes to get to them, the harder it's going to be to rescue them. And Kazy and I, we want to go home. I've never had any luck off world, being captured by the Bola Kai, getting captured by 'proper' slavers – no offence to your lot – and now this. How ever much I try and kid myself that I know what I'm doing, I don't. I'm tired and I'm scared and all I want to do at this moment, is curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep".

Kazy, too, was nearly in tears as she listened to Jennifer and she came over and hugged Jen's legs tightly.

"You'll think of something Jennifer" she whispered. "I know you will".

"You should do what you do best" stated Arwen's mother.

"I'm sorry?" queried Jen.

"Healers can get into the Palace easily, especially now. I have heard that the Lady's favourite is ill and she has been sending people all over looking for Healers to cure him. You could name your own price, ask for anything, even your man – if you could cure him".

Jennifer looked thoughtful. "Arwen, would Penta still be with Ronon?"

"It's unlikely. If Ronon is as stubborn as I think, then he will probably be being confined, by now. The child will most likely have been sent to work in the kitchens. If so, it should be a simple matter to get him out".

"He would need somewhere safe to stay until I can get to Ronon..."

"The children are welcome here. We'll keep them safe" interrupted Arwen's mother "if only to make up for the disgraceful behaviour of our son, there".

"Mother please. You're embarrassing me" the hapless man complained.

"Good" she said, determined to have the last word.

"Kazy, you ok with that?" asked Jen.

Kazy stood silently, looking first at Arwen, then his parents before nodding.

"I'm sure they're telling the truth. Please bring Penta back soon, I miss him so much".

"Okay Arwen. How are we going to do this?"

"First you have to understand something" he began.

'Here we go' thought Jennifer 'time for the catch'.

"Healers are powerful people on this world, literally holding the power of life and death. You must act as though you know that you have that power, that you are in charge. If you do, people will obey without question, even the Lady Manonne.

"I can do that" said Jen, dubiously. "I'll just have to pretend I'm in the Infirmary yelling at Col. Sheppard".


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearly two hours later before Arwen's mother finally pronounced Jennifer suitably attired for her trip to the Palace. She had been dragged from shop to shop by the older woman who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely with Arwen's money – proceeds from his last trading mission. Jennifer, privately, thought the outfit highly impractical with its long flowing skirt and the plunging neckline of the bodice, but judging by the reaction of both Arwen and his father, the dress suited her. Idly she wondered what Ronon would think of it, and what would be her friend's reaction if she went through the Gate in it.

"Are you ready to go Dr Keller?" asked Arwen. "It should be busy in the kitchens now, with them getting ready for the midday meal. You're less likely to be questioned by anyone if you simply demand the boy as your assistant".

"You really think it'll be that easy to get him out?"

"I hope so. When we've got him, I'll bring him back here and then I'm afraid you're on your own. I won't be allowed to go any further into the Palace".

"Okay let's get this over with" said Jen, shouldering her pack, before crouching down to kiss Kazy. "Now you be a good girl for these people and I'll see you soon. Hopefully you'll see Penta even sooner". Then getting closer still, she whispered "Remember, don't mention Atlantis".

"I'll be good. Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you".

"Neither do I, sweet" Jen replied dragging herself away. "I'm ready Arwen – at least as ready as I'll ever be".

They left the house without a backwards glance but had only gone a few hundred metres before Arwen stopped abruptly.

"Damn it" he said angrily. "I forgot something. Stay there, I'll be back in a minute".

"Arwen?" questioned Jennifer, worried that he was up to no good".

"It's okay honest. Just wait there".

Jennifer leant against the wall and waited. Sure enough a few minutes later Arwen returned with something wrapped in a cloth.

"Here" he said thrusting it at her "bury that in the bottom of your bag".

"What is it?" she asked feeling its heavy weight.

"It's Ronon's weapon, I 'liberated' it from Tobias' ship before I left. Thought it would make a great souvenir, but it must be genetically coded to him or something because I can't get it to work".

"Thanks. I'm sure Ronon will be glad to get this back, he never goes anywhere without it".

After Jennifer had secreted the gun in her bag, along with her own and the combat knife, they continued on their way to the Palace. Jennifer was constantly looking at the various buildings and several times Arwen had to steer her around people.

"Do you ever actually look where you're going?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm. Sorry, what was that?"

"I said do you ever look where you're going?"

"Oh. No, well not really, at least not while I'm walking around like this. I'm forever bumping into things. Ronon... Ronon always used to laugh at me when I did" she said sadly.

"And he will again".

Sighing heavily she kept walking, this time watching where she was going. It took them quite a while, but eventually they stood in front of the Palace.

"Wow, now this is impressive" Jen exclaimed. "This Lady Manonne, she lives here with how many? There must be room for hundreds".

"And that's what she's got – hundreds of guards, servants and slaves. You, as a Healer, would rank only slightly lower than the Lady herself. If you wanted to, you could kill her and claim the place for your own".

Jennifer stared at him.

"I said if you wanted to, not that you had to, Doctor".

"I'm glad to hear it, because I don't intend killing anyone – yet. So where are the kitchens? I presume we have to go in round the back and just out of interest, how will they know I'm a healer – I could be anybody?"

"They'll know you're a Healer, because you'll tell them you are, of course".

"Of course. Silly me. Right then, let's find Penta" she said, as Arwen guided her round to the kitchen entrance, pushed open the great doors and walked in as though they did own the place.

Jennifer's eyes quickly scanned the occupants and her heart sank.

"I can't see him" she murmured to Arwen.

"Let's just wait a while, he'll probably be in soon".

Jennifer watched closely as the servants entered and left in steady streams, finally spotting her quarry.

"There" she said softly, pointing towards the child.

"Okay Doctor or should I say Healer Keller, it's up to you now. Remember, don't ask nicely – demand. When you've got him, bring him to me and I'll take him home to his sister".

"If anything happens to either of them while they're in your care, I will come after you. I might not kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead".

"Don't worry Doctor. Your 'friend' has already threatened me with death should anything happen to you and he is way more scary. Now are you...?"

"Yes I'm ready. Do it".

And Arwen did, yelling for the head cook to make her presence known to the Healer. When the woman was standing in front of her, Jennifer psyched herself up to play the role that she had to, if she was going to get Penta and Ronon back.

"You are head cook to the Lady Manonne?" she asked.

"Yes Healer".

"I require an assistant to fetch and carry. Line up all the male children up to the age of 16 for my inspection immediately. The one I choose will go with my driver to be properly outfitted, before I need him".

"But Healer" the poor woman began.

Jennifer stared her down. "Does that present a problem, woman. Do I need to speak to the Lady about your lack of respect?"

"I beg pardon, Healer. If you would please wait while I assemble them..."

"Yes, yes" said Jennifer waving the woman away, hating herself for how she sounded and how she was treating these people.

She glanced over at Arwen, who gave her a minute nod to show that she was behaving as a Healer would – at least on this world.

It took several minutes before all the boys were ready and Jennifer took her time going up and down the line, pulling out two or three before she got to Penta who kept his eyes on the floor. He had shown no signs of recognising her, and Jennifer was hoping that that was solely due to instructions from Ronon and not some form of brainwashing.

"Boy, look at me" she ordered. Penta raised his head slowly, still no sign of recognition evident. "Yes, you'll do very well. Come with me" she added, striding off towards Arwen.

Penta looked to the head cook for permission.

"Go child, quickly. It never pays to keep a Healer waiting" she said, pushing him after Jennifer, who was now waiting by the great doors.

"Okay" said Arwen "we seem to be out of earshot, but let's keep our voices down".

Penta let out a huge sigh of relief, closely followed by Jennifer.

"Thank God I found you! Penta are you alright, have they hurt you at all?" she asked as quietly as she could.

"I'm okay Jennifer, just really, really glad to be out of there. I don't think I like it here very much – I want to go home" Penta replied, his voice starting to break.

"I know, we all do. But for now you're going to have to go with Arwen here, back to his parent's house. Kazy is there, waiting for you. Arwen says he told you that we'd been on the ship and were here, did... did Ronon leave me a message or any instructions on what I should do?"

"His only instruction was to me – he said I shouldn't react to you when there were other people about. But he did give me a message. He just said he would be ready and waiting".

'Ready and waiting for what, though' thought Jennifer 'Me to screw up or rescue him or want him, what? I'm going to have to tell him to be more specific, next time'.

"Damn. I was hoping for a little more than that. Never mind. We can't hang around here any longer or these people are going to start getting suspicious. Go with Arwen, Ronon and I will join you as soon as we can" said Jennifer, feeling that, at last, she was getting closer to her goal – Ronon.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Arwen and Penta had left the Palace, Jennifer took a deep breath thinking to herself 'one down, one to go', but knowing that it would be a lot harder to get Ronon out. Straightening her shoulders, she marched back to the head cook and demanded to be taken to the Lady Manonne.

"Healer, beg pardon but I took the liberty of sending for the Lady's head guard. He should be here very soon to escort you upstairs".

"Good" retorted Jennifer, her heart thumping, sure that the minute the guard arrived she would be arrested.

As she waited Jennifer's eyes were everywhere assessing the general health of the Lady's staff. She was surprised by the fact that everyone looked well fed and even happy, but then concluded that these were servants and not slaves, so were probably better treated. Thinking of slaves automatically brought Ronon to mind and she tried to distract herself with pleasant thoughts of Ronon and Atlantis. She knew that she had to sort out this 'thing' between them and soon. She knew how he felt about her and she knew that she wanted him badly – no it was more than that she realised, she needed him. Dreaming about what might be though, was not going to get Ronon free and just as she came back to reality, she heard a man yell, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

Instantly going into Doctor mode, she pushed her way through the crowd, to find a young man sat on the floor clutching his arm, blood pouring from a fairly deep cut.

"Everybody move, get out of my way now" she shouted grabbing a clean towel from a stack by the sink, wrapping it around his arm and holding it aloft.

"You" she said, pointing to a woman who didn't look as though she was about to faint from the sight of blood, "come here. Hold his arm up in the air while I get my equipment out".

The woman looked alarmed to have been singled out by Jennifer, but did as she was told. Jennifer looked for and found a bowl which she filled with water to clean the wound before stitching it. She was just about to start, when a deep voice sounded behind her.

"Healer, the Lady Mononne is waiting for you in her chambers. Please follow me".

Without turning to face the speaker, Jennifer replied "In a minute. I need to stitch this man's arm first".

"Healer, perhaps you didn't hear me. I said..."

Jennifer didn't let him finish, getting to her feet and striding over to the man, who she noted was wearing a perfectly ridiculous uniform, before jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me, you idiot. I said I needed to stitch this man's arm and that is precisely what I'm going to do. Your Lady will just have to wait until I'm finished. Do you understand me?"

Muttering to herself Jennifer returned to her task, thinking that maybe she wasn't as different from the Healers of this planet as she had first thought. Half expecting the guard to haul her away for insulting her hostess, she carried on stitching and dressing the man's arm. Finally finishing, she called on the cook to dispose of the bloody towel and swabs she'd used. The woman promptly passed them on to someone else, while Jennifer cleaned up and turned to face the head guard. Before either of them could speak however, the injured man was on his knees in front of her.

"Healer, I am your servant. If you ever have need of anything, I'm here to serve you".

"Crap" she said, under her breath. Speaking normally she told him to get up, and that she really didn't need another servant and he should just stay where he was.

'God' she thought 'I really have to get home where things are normal, or at least semi –normal'.

"Now I'm ready to go" she said to the guard. "After you".

The guard turned and marched away, Jennifer grabbing her bag before following him out of the kitchen, down endless corridors and up a grand staircase until they finally arrived at a pair of huge, ornately carved wooden doors, guarded by two more uniformed guards.

'She obviously likes her uniforms' Jen thought, inwardly laughing at the notion of the Lady Manonne trying to get Ronon to put one of them on.

The two guards pulled the doors open and her escort walked in, Jennifer close behind him, looking all around at the room they were entering and almost running into him when he stopped. The room was part bedroom, part drawing 

room and it was to the drawing room area that Jennifer was led to, to be confronted with a striking woman in her late 30's or early 40's, Jen guessed, lounging on a long sofa.

The head guard bowed low before announcing "A new Healer, Lady".

Dismissing the man with a wave of her hand, she motioned for Jennifer to come closer. Jennifer could feel her heart rate speed up – talking to servants and guards was one thing, actually having a conversation with this Lady Manonne was another thing entirely.

"So" said the Lady "you are the Healer that my spies have told me about".

'Oh oh' thought Jen 'spies. That doesn't sound good'. Out loud, she replied "I am a healer Lady, though not from around here".

"From another world perhaps, through the Great Ring?"

"Yes" Jen answered simply, thankful that the woman knew what the Stargate was. "I understand you require a healer".

"Maybe an off world Healer will know what is wrong and have a treatment that works" the woman said quietly, almost to herself. "Very well. Come".

Jennifer expected, as she understood that her patient was a slave – albeit a favourite one, to be taken elsewhere, so she was surprised when the Lady stopped by the large four poster bed, on the other side of the room.

"This is Kapo, my favourite. Two weeks ago he fell ill, could hardly breathe saying that his chest felt heavy. He has hardly left our bed since then. Understand this Healer, he is important to me. Cure him, make him well again and you can have anything you desire".

Jennifer looked down at the man before her – a big man who was clearly struggling to breathe and in pain. A man who was also terrified because he didn't understand what was happening to him.

She stood there for a few minutes just observing, oblivious to everything but the man in the bed. So she missed Lady Manonne summoning a guard and whispering a few words, before dismissing him.

"Well?" demanded the Lady.

"Well what?" retorted Jennifer.

"What's wrong with him?"

"How the hell should I know? I haven't examined him yet".

"Then what have you been doing?" the Lady asked, angrily.

"Observing the way he's breathing, looking for a clue as to what's wrong. Were you here when the other healers examined him?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you think I would allow them near him, without me being here?" the woman asked, amazed at the suggestion.

"I think that we have very different ideas on the definition of the word slave" Jen murmured, before adding "So how did your healers examine him then?"

"By doing what you have done".

"And that's what you call examining him. It's no wonder he's still sick then" said Jen in disgust, opening her pack and finding her stethoscope.

"What's that?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"It's something to help me listen to his chest, it won't hurt him. Tell me Lady Manonne – God, that is such a mouthful. Have you got a first name that I could call you? I'm Jennifer by the way – do your healers have any equipment at all? This whole world seems to be a contradiction".

"How so?"

"You have modern buildings and forms of transport, mixed with almost medieval attitudes. It doesn't make any sense".

Lady Manonne just shrugged. "It's the way it's always been. And in answer to your question, no. Our Healers have nothing like that" she said, pointing at Jen's 'scope.

"Okay, well I'm going to need some help with him, to hold him in a sitting position while I check him out. Are you going to do it?"

The woman looked unsure for a second but then nodded. "Tell me what you want me to do".

Between them they sat him up, Jennifer on the bed behind him listening to his lungs and gently tapping his back in various places until she was satisfied.

"Okay, first things first. He mustn't lie flat, he needs to be propped up by pillows. That will help while I work out how I'm going to fix this".

The woman looked steadily at her until Jennifer spoke again.

"Kapo has fluid on his lungs and it needs to be drained".


	18. Chapter 18

"Explain Healer", demanded Lady Manonne.

"In a minute, let's get him as comfortable as possible first. Having this condition can be extremely painful so I'm going to give him some painkillers. They won't cure him, only draining the fluid will do that" said Jennifer, as she placed pillows all around Kapo, listening carefully to his breathing which was already sounding slightly better.

Once she'd done, Jen found a chair and sat down heavily, dropping her head into her hands.

"Is there a problem Healer?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm hungry and tired, and have absolutely no idea how I'm going to drain his lungs no, no problem at all".

Lady Manonne laughed. "Well Healer I can remedy the first two things but the third, I'm afraid you are going to have to do yourself".

Opening the main doors, the Lady stepped to the side as a short procession of servants entered, carrying dishes of food and drink, setting them on a dining table before leaving, all in complete silence.

"Sit, Healer and eat while you explain to me what is wrong with Kapo" she said showing Jennifer to her place.

Both women sat and as Jennifer ate, she tried to explain things in terms that the Lady would understand.

"The problem is not actually draining the fluid, it's the positioning of the tube without scraping the ribs. Normally I would have ultrasound equipment to help me but I'm going to have to do it by feel. You're going to have to hold him tightly so that he doesn't move, that will really make it painful. Now, I have some anaesthetic to numb the area where I'm going to put the tube in and I'm sure we can find a bottle to drain the fluid into, but I'm going to need some sort of soft tubing".

Lady Manonne was looking a little grey.

"I can't do this" she said quietly, glancing towards her lover "I can't cause him pain. One of my other slaves will have to help you. You are sure that this will cure him, aren't you?"

"As long as I can get all the fluid out, he'll be fine".

"And if you don't do this draining?"

"His lungs will continue to fill with fluid, breathing will become even harder and eventually I'm afraid it'll be fatal" Jen said sadly.

The two women continued to eat in silence after Jen's revelation until she pushed her plate away, proclaiming herself full.

"Come then and I will show you to your bedchamber where you may take your pick from my slaves, for your bed mate".

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Jen, convinced that she'd misheard the Lady.

"I said you could pick your bed mate".

"Er, no. I mean thank you for the offer and all, but I don't..."

"If you would prefer, I could always find you a willing female from among my servants".

"No" said Jen quickly, blushing at the thought.

"I would be remiss in my duties as hostess, if I did not provide you with a lover for the duration of your stay here in my palace" the woman insisted.

'Hellfire' thought Jen 'now what do I do? Think girl, think. Would Ronon be one of the slaves? Could I drug and knock out another slave if I had to choose someone other than Ronon?'

Coming to the decision that she would just have to take a chance, she allowed the Lady to lead her to a bedchamber down the corridor, all the while praying that Ronon would be there. As soon as she entered the room, she could feel his eyes on her and she instantly relaxed. She looked over the assembled men until she came to him, her eyes silently pleading with him to follow her lead. The nod he gave her was so slight that no-one who wasn't looking for it would have seen, and fortunately only Jennifer was looking.

"Lady Manonne" she said, after clearing her throat "You're giving me the choice of any of these men, for the length of my stay, correct?"

"That's correct, Healer".

"Then since I must choose one, I choose him" she said pointing at Ronon, but turning away immediately, unable to look him in the eye.

"Then I wish you well with him, as he is the only one here that I have never had" she said deliberately, before snapping her fingers and leaving the room followed by the rest of her slaves.

Jennifer sat down on the edge of the bed before her shaking legs gave out on her and closed her eyes. Hearing the door close, she jumped as she felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her.

"Nice dress Doc" he whispered in her ear.

"God, Ronon. I've missed you so much. I was scared that I wouldn't find you" she murmured leaning against him, eyes still closed.

Snagging her around the waist he pulled her to him, tangling his other hand in her hair, even as his mouth slowly descended over hers. Her eyes flew open just in time to see the hunger in his.

"No more pretence Jennifer, from either of us. No more hiding behind excuses. I need you... I need you as much as I need air to breathe" he whispered against her lips.

"You're right" came the whispered reply. "No more hiding. I love you".

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, each exploring the taste of the other, a kiss that seemed to go on forever, only broken by the need to breathe. Keeping a tight hold on her, Ronon scooted back on the bed so that they could lie down comfortably, he on his back with Jennifer's head pillowed on his chest and her body half resting on him. Idly her fingers traced figure of eight patterns on his stomach as his heartbeat lulled her towards sleep.

His hand still in her hair he tugged gently forcing her to look at him. Smiling properly for what felt like the first time in days she brushed a finger over his lips, laughing out loud as he sucked on it. Shifting on to his side, he looked closely at her.

"So how are you doing Doc?"

"Oh you know. Strange planet with odd customs, danger, kidnapping – the usual really".

Ronon smiled at her assessment. "Yeah except this time it was my turn to get kidnapped. Well, me and Penta. I got separated from him as soon as we were brought here and I don't know where..."

"It's okay" Jen interrupted. "We got him out first, he's safe. Well at least he is, if you trust Arwen. He took him to his parent's house which is where I left Kazy. Tell me I did the right thing, you do trust him, right? Kazy couldn't sense that he was lying and I didn't want both kids here in any danger".

"Yes, you did the right thing. You always do" he reassured her, kissing her again. "Though I'd still like to know why you came to our training camp in the first place".

"'Cause Kazy wanted to see Penta?" she replied, sort of hoping that he would believe her.

"He tried that line as well. Try again" he laughed.

"Okay, okay. We came because I wanted to talk to you, alright. I decided that whatever the 'crazy' on Atlantis was threatening, we could handle it, together and that we would probably have a better chance of actually getting together off world – but this isn't quite what I had in mind".

"So when we get back..."

"When we get back, I'm yours and you're mine and we're going to need very large quarters 'cause we've already got two children. And, I might add, that's without the fun of making them!"

"As much as I want you right now, it would be best to wait for that until we're in a safer situation".

"I know" agreed Jennifer sadly.

"But that doesn't mean we can't 'play' a little" he said wickedly, his fingers already undoing the laces of her dress. "I wouldn't put it past the Lady Manonne to check up on us and if we're both still dressed, well she just might get suspicious".

"That's a really feeble excuse, you know" Jennifer replied laughing, even as she helped him remove their clothes.

"Yeah, well it's the one I'm sticking with" he laughed back, pulling her flush against him, determined to make the most of their 'play time'.

A/N Thanks as always to you lovely people sending reviews, I really appreciate them. The story, as usual, has developed a mind of its own and is definitely longer than I expected it to be when I started, but hopefully we're getting there. The information about fluid on the lungs is what I remember from my own experience a few years ago, things may have changed since then.


	19. Chapter 19

Ronon was correct in that the pair received a nocturnal visit from the Lady. As soon as the door was pushed open Ronon was awake, ready to move if the need arose, but she didn't enter their room, just watched from the doorway. Holding Jennifer a little tighter he stared at the woman, making sure that she knew, that he knew she was there.

For the Lady's part, all she saw were two lovers, bodies entwined barely covered by the thin sheet that was more on the floor than the bed. She saw him watching her, tightening his hold on the Healer possessively, confirming her suspicions that the two were not strangers at all. She'd already heard how the Healer had taken the boy, who had arrived with the slave. Lady Manonne had learnt early in her life that coincidences were rare and with one last look at the pair she turned, silently closing the door as she left.

And Jennifer, as only she could, slept peacefully through the exchange feeling safe for the first time in days, wrapped in Ronon's arms. She awoke to the feel of his lips on her neck, his dreads tickling her back as he leant over her, the hunger still evident in his eyes.

"Hey" she said, stretching, her fingers stroking his arms.

"Morning Doc" he said, smiling that smile that turned her insides to jelly, "Sleep well?"

"Umm yeah... best I have for ages. Why, did I miss something?"

"We had our visitor, but she didn't stay long".

"Damn. Do you think she knows that we came together – sort of, anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure that she does. Have you got a plan for getting me out of here?"

"Well I've got a plan that I hope will get you free" she said. "Her favourite lover – Jeeze that sounds so tacky, how many does she need for Heaven's sake! – anyway, he's ill. Sooo... I cure him, I can have whatever I want, I want you, we walk out of here. How's that?"

"So simple it might even work" he said, dubiously.

"Don't be so negative. Okay, then there's Plan B, which involves you shooting everybody".

"With what?" Ronon asked with a smile.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I've got your gun in the bottom of my pack, courtesy of Arwen" Jen's laughter quickly became a shriek as Ronon pounced, pinning her to the bed.

Staring down at her, suddenly serious, his mouth only inches from hers, he whispered "I love you Jennifer, so much. I didn't think I would ever fall in love again after Melena, but I never counted on meeting you. From the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. That want has become so much more".

Jennifer lifted her head from the pillow to meet his lips halfway as his descended to hers. Locking her arms around his neck she pulled him down, he twisting so as not to crush her, leaving them facing each other.

"Plan B could get us both killed, you know?" he said seriously.

"I know, but Plan C will probably work – that's a combination of A and B". After a pause she begged "Come on, help me out here Ronon. I'm a Doctor, not a planner".

"And you think I am?" he smirked. "We'll try Plan A first and see what happens, okay. How do we start?"

"By getting dressed and persuading Lady Manonne it's breakfast time?" she asked hopefully.

"I meant after that actually, though food sounds good".

All signs of levity disappeared as Jen explained to Ronon what she was going to have to do and the part he would play.

"You'll have to hold him still while I insert the drain otherwise I might end up catching his ribs. How long we'll have to drain is dependent on how much fluid has accumulated and how fast we can get it out. That will go quicker if he's sitting up but he's weak so you may have to support him for several hours".

"That's okay, you just tell me what I have to do" he told her "Anything else?"

"Yes. I need tubing like we have in the Infirmary. Have you any idea where I might find some?"

"I've seen nothing like it here. We'll have to ask the Lady" replied Ronon as he sat up, pulling Jennifer with him. "Come on, let's get ready. I want to see if she says anything".

"What if she does? Do we deny knowing each other or tell her we're...?" Jen asked worriedly. "Ronon" she added, taking a deep breath "what exactly are we?"

"We're..." he started, thinking of the best way to describe them "We're parents and friends who are soon to be lovers. We're a family".

Jennifer let out the breath that she didn't even realise she was holding. "Oh okay then. That's good, in fact it's better than good, it's great. Are you sure Plan B wouldn't be the quickest way off the planet. I really want to get home now".

Ronon shook his head laughing, as the pair of them got ready and 30 minutes later – Ronon having been distracted when Jennifer had swept her hair into a high ponytail exposing her neck, which he just had to pepper with nips and kisses – Jennifer opened their door to be confronted by two armed guards.

Both men gave her a slight bow, before one said in an officious tone "Healer, if you and your slave would please follow me?"

Without waiting for a reply he turned and the two walked off, clearly expecting Jennifer and Ronon to follow.

"Excuse me" said Jen hotly "but he isn't..."

Ronon's hand on her arm and quick shake of the head stopped her from saying more as they continued to trail the two guards, ending up outside the Lady's chambers. The doors were opened and Jennifer and Ronon were ushered inside to be greeted by the Lady herself who invited them to sit and eat.

"So Healer, did you sleep well?" she said with a sly grin.

Jen didn't answer immediately, trying to decide what to reveal when the Lady spoke again.

"I suspected you were together when you appropriated the boy and when he" she said, pointing at Ronon "went so readily to you when he'd refused me. Please don't deny it".

"There wouldn't seem to be much point, would there?" Jen replied. "But it doesn't matter at the moment, assuming of course, that you do still want me to cure your favourite. And, by the way, he... is called Ronon".

"I told you that Kapo was important to me, I don't want him to die".

"Good. Then this is how it's going to be. I need Ronon to help me do this, but we've got to find some tubing. Without that I can't do anything".

Lady Manonne rose gracefully, crossed to a side table and returned with a dish piled high with different types of tubing.

"I have had people searching all night for these, Healer. Is there something there you can use?"

Jennifer was too absorbed in sorting through the tubing to pay any attention to the Lady and it was Ronon who answered for her.

"She'll find something".

"And will she save Kapo?"

"If anyone can, she can. She's the best at what she does".

"Right" said Jennifer at last "This will do nicely. Okay, these are the things I need".

Jennifer rattled off a list of items to a hastily summoned guard and as they were being brought, she and Ronon grabbed a quick breakfast.

Once Jennifer had all her equipment, she spent some time sterilising it to the best of her ability. Finally ready, she and Ronon sat him up, she behind him where she felt along his back carefully before she found the spot she wanted. Injecting a local anaesthetic to numb the area and with Ronon holding him steady, she inserted the tube and started the drain. Hour after hour they sat, Ronon keeping him upright as Jennifer kept an eye on his progress. Already his breathing was getting easier and Jen was hopeful that Plan A might actually work.

There was little conversation between Jennifer and Ronon, just gentle reassurance from him that things would be okay and that they would get home soon, all of them. Jennifer of course was worried that when they got back to Atlantis, she would be in trouble for basically being AWOL even though she was a civilian, but Ronon was sure Sheppard and Carter wouldn't take any action against her.

It was while Ronon was taking a short break that Jennifer's plan hit a snag, when Kapo who was finally able to speak, managed to whisper something in Jennifer's ear.


	20. Chapter 20

Kneeling up behind him, supporting his back with her side, Jennifer delved into the bottom of her pack removing the weapons and hiding them under the covers.

"Are you positive?" she whispered.

"Certain. He refused her. Never before, to my knowledge, has a slave refused the request of the Lady Manonne to be her bed mate".

"Okay. I'm confused" said Jen "her request? What exactly is the definition of a slave on this planet, because where I come from, slaves don't get asked to do something, they get forced?"

Taking a few minutes to gather the energy to carry on talking, both Kapo and Jennifer kept their eyes on the Lady who was deep in conversation with her Head Guard.

"We're lovers, cared for, protected from harm and treated to a life of luxury" he said slowly.

"And you're her favourite, I get that. But she's got how many slaves? And you have to share her with all of them? That I don't get".

"Oh no. I don't share her. She beds them once, then they are kept in luxury for guests such as yourself. Believe it or not, in her own way she does love me".

Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing – the palace was no more than a brothel, high end certainly, but still a brothel! She could feel herself blushing all the way down to her toes, wondering if Ronon had realised where he was and knowing that she would never be able to tell him, if he hadn't.

"We have got to get out of this place" she muttered to herself. To Kapo she whispered "Are you sure this'll work?"

He nodded, just as Ronon sauntered back into the chamber with a plate piled high with fruit for Jennifer. He'd just passed the guard when the man made a grab for him which Ronon easily evaded. Unfortunately the mass of guards that poured into the room after him were slightly more than he could deal with, and he was soon held between two of the largest, though not before he had inflicted numerous injuries on them.

As he was being hauled to his feet Jen, in the most commanding voice she could muster shouted "All of you just stop. Stop right this minute or he's dead".

All eyes turned to the bed where Jennifer Keller, CMO of Atlantis was knelt behind Kapo, her left hand pulling back his head, her right holding the combat knife across his exposed throat. Time seemed to stand still as the Lady Manonne stared at the scene in horror, while Ronon tried to hide a smile.

"Let's all calm down shall we. Let him go" Jen ordered, pointing at Ronon.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll slit your favourite's throat".

"Your hand's shaking" hissed Kapo, his voice so low Jennifer had to strain to hear him.

"Of course my hand's shaking, you idiot. I've got a knife at your throat" she hissed back, praying that no one else could tell.

The Lady looked distressed as she ordered her guards to release Ronon, who promptly found a chair and sat, stretching out his legs as he watched the two women stare each other down.

"A little help would be appreciated you know, Ronon" Jen complained.

"Why? You seem to be doing just fine on your own".

"Men" she murmured, shaking her head. "Okay Lady Manonne, send your guards out so that it's just the four of us and then we can discuss this situation in a rational manner".

"Then put the knife down... please" she begged, as she waved the guards out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry but no, not yet. Now, we had a deal or at least I thought we did. If I cured Kapo here, I could basically name my price. Well he's well on the way to being okay and my price is Ronon. We stay until I'm sure the procedure has worked and then we're going to pick up our children, get to the Gate and then we're going to go home".

"And if I don't agree?" The Lady was quite clearly annoyed with the way things were going.

"Then I'll set Ronon loose with his gun among your slaves. It won't do much for your reputation if you've no bed mates when you have guests, now will it?" answered Jen, finally dropping the knife.

"Very well. It seems as though I have little choice. For a Healer you can be quite ruthless, but tell me – would you have killed him after all the trouble you went to, to save his life?"

"If you'd forced me to" Jen said calmly, even though her fingers were crossed under the covers.

Ronon, who Jennifer privately thought had dropped off to sleep, stood and stretched before walking over to stand by her side.

"Which plan was that" he murmured, kissing the back of her neck making her squirm.

"D... for Desperate".

Jen sighed, anticipating the report that Col. Carter would undoubtedly want from her, wondering what on earth she could write that wouldn't make her sound like a raving megalomaniac.

"How much longer do we need to watch this guy?" Ronon was getting antsy and Jennifer knew that was never a good thing.

Holding out her hand, he took it threading their fingers together as he pulled her that bit closer to him.

"I'd feel happier if I could monitor him for another 24 hours but I don't really want to stay that long. In fact, I want to go now but I said I would make sure he was okay, so I will. Do you want me to ask her to let you leave now, you could go to Arwens – be with Kazy and Penta?"

"No way am I leaving you here alone Doc". He tightened his grip on her hand. "In fact I probably won't leave you alone anywhere ever again".

Jen felt her face flush at his words.

"Have you any ideas about getting back to the 'Gate?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"How did you get here?"

"Well Kazy and I walked part of the way, then these people that I helped – well they brought us the rest of the way by cart. What about you?"

"Penta and I were brought by truck which I'm guessing belonged to Tobias. So unless we can find transport, we've got a long walk ahead of us. And I don't think it would be a good idea to ask the Lady, do you?"

Jen gave a nervous giggle as Ronon climbed on the bed next to her, taking over her job of keeping Kapo upright as she relaxed.

"So Kapo" she asked "Do you think we'll be okay to go when this is over or will she try again to keep us here?"

"I hope she lets you go. Otherwise next time, you might cut my throat by accident the way your hand was shaking".

Ronon grinned. "Don't worry. Next time I'll have the knife and my hand doesn't shake".

It was three more hours before Jennifer was satisfied that she could remove the tube and dress the wound. She gathered her equipment, giving Ronon the knife and his gun, before tucking her own gun into the back of her pants just to be ready in case the Lady went back on her word again. She certainly didn't look happy when Jennifer planted herself in front of her.

"Kapo will be fine now, so it's time to go. I've done my bit and now we want to leave. Are you going to stop us?"

Ignoring Jennifer, she turned to Ronon. "Reconsider and I would be willing to give you another chance. You could live a life of luxury here, what possible reason could you have that's good enough to turn my offer down?"

Ronon just pointed at Jennifer. "She's all the reason I need. I go where she goes and I'll do whatever she wants".

"Then go, you and your little Healer. Find your children and leave my lands" she said grudgingly before sweeping out of the room.

"Healer" Kapo called to her "thank you for my life".

"You're welcome. Now we're going, in case she tries anything. Which way's out?"

Laughing Ronon grabbed her hand tightly and tugged her with him as he strode along corridors and down stairs with his extraordinary sense of direction, coming at last to the main doors, yanking them open so that the pair could step out into the sunshine.

"Yeah freedom at last" Jen giggled twirling around, before Ronon caught her round the waist.

"Stop, you're making me dizzy" he laughed, pulling her against him.

Suddenly serious, Jen looked up at him. "You make me dizzy all the time, you know. I can't seem to think straight when I'm around you".

"Good" was his short reply. "Now, let's go find our children so we can go home".


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer's sense of direction, while nowhere in the same class as Ronon's, was good enough to get them to Arwens where they were greeted by the two ecstatic children, along with Arwen and his parents. While Ronon filled the adults in on their palace adventures, Jennifer changed back into her Atlantis uniform, now clean - courtesy of Arwens mother, leaving the dress spread on the bed. Joining the others downstairs, she missed the flash of disappointment in Ronon's eyes, but Arwens mother was more observant.

"Children, let us go and see what food we have for your journey" she said, holding a hand out to both children and leading them out, Kazy grabbing her pack on the way.

When they returned 20 minutes later, Kazy's pack was full, Penta had been given an old satchel and all three of them were trying to conceal guilty smirks. Ronon was just about to ask what was going on when Kazy put a finger to her lips and gave a tiny shake of her head. He was beginning to understand just how sneaky the two children could be – must be a Satedan trait he thought, considering how sneaky he was.

Once they'd eaten, it was time to set off, Arwen walking with them towards the edge of the city.

"So do you think you'll make it to the Ring okay, or will the Lady Manonne try and stop you?"

"Don't even think like that Arwen" muttered Jennifer. "We are going home and nothing, and I do mean nothing is going to stop us, right kids" Jen said confidently - even though in reality she felt anything but.

"Right" came the mumbled reply.

"Come on, you two. A little more enthusiasm please".

Kazy wound her little arms around Jennifer's legs and held on tightly.

"We'll get home, mummy" she whispered as Jennifer picked her up. "We have to, I want to see Rula and Marie and Evan and..."

Jen laughed as Kazy started rhyming off the names of everybody she could remember on Atlantis, which turned out to be quite a few.

Ronon looked at her and shrugged. "The children were very popular".

"So it seems. Well we've got a long walk ahead of us, so we'd better get started. Arwen, how long do you think it'll take us?"

"Several hours at least. It might be better to wait till morning. What do you think Ronon Dex?"

Ronon didn't answer immediately, scanning the surrounding area.

"Ronon what's the matter?" Jen was starting to get worried.

"We're being watched. One man at 2 o'clock, another at 6".

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jen, trusting Ronon's instincts, glancing around.

"Take the children and carry on walking, but slowly. Arwen and I will go and talk to them, find out what they want".

"Okay, but Ronon" she paused "do it nicely. I don't think we want to see the inside of one of the Lady Manonne's prisons, do you?"

"No ma'am". Ronon grinned, before stepping close and whispering in her ear. "Don't get lost Doc. I've got plans of my own for you".

Jen went bright red, having some idea of just what those plans might entail.

"Come on Penta" she said taking the boy by the hand and moving off, still carrying Kazy.

Ronon was just about to move towards the man at 2 o'clock, when he suddenly headed in Jennifer's direction only to be intercepted by Ronon's hand pushing on his chest.

"What do you want with her?" growled Ronon.

"Please. We've been waiting for the Healer for ages" the man began.

"Why?" interrupted Ronon.

"To... to take her back... to the Ring" the man said nervously. "Our sister told us to wait for her and the girl. You must be the one she wanted to find – she said you'd been sold to the Lady".

"Stay there" Ronon commanded as he jogged off after Jennifer, catching her easily.

"Its okay" he told her, after nearly giving her heart failure when he took a firm grip of her shoulder and spun her around. "I think they must be the ones you were telling me about – you know, the ones you helped".

"Great, if they're here, that means the cart is here, which means..."

"We don't have to walk" finished Kazy and Penta together, as Jennifer and Ronon laughed.

Making their way back to Arwen who was standing with Jennifer's former drivers, Jennifer was relieved to know that they wouldn't have to walk the whole way at least and also that they were friends watching them and not Lady Manonne's guards. Jen still expected to be arrested at any minute – after all she had pulled a knife on the Lady's favourite, even if it was with his consent.

After saying their farewells to Arwen, they made themselves comfortable in the cart – the two children curling up together, falling asleep almost as soon as the vehicle started moving. Ronon sat against the headboard stretching his legs out in front of him and with his index finger, gestured to Jennifer to come closer. Feeling slightly daring, she crawled over until she was by his feet.

Spreading his legs a little, he crooked his finger whispering "Closer".

Jen crawled a few more inches.

"Closer".

A little bit further.

"Closer still, Jennifer".

A few more inches and suddenly his arms were around her waist pulling her all the way so that she was flush against him, her laughter swallowed by his mouth – the same mouth that she could swear was trying to steal the very breath from her.

"You are very good at that, you know" she murmured, looking at him through half closed eyes. "Our friends up front say we won't reach the Gate before dark so we're going back to their farm for the night. Is that all right with you?"

"You trust them?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. I would also like to check out their father before we leave".

"Okay then".

"Okay? Really?"

"I trust you, so if you say you trust them, then that's good enough".

Jennifer looked at him doubtfully. "Maybe you'd better keep watch. My judgement seems to have gone awry these last few weeks and I'd hate for us to get caught again".

Jennifer turned so that she was now looking out of the back of the cart and made as if to move away from Ronon, who was having none of it, wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her back against him.

"Okay Doc. Let's hear it. What's the matter?"

"What makes you think something is wrong" she muttered, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her own arms around them.

"Because I know you, almost as well as I know myself".

"How are we supposed to get back home? Our IDC's will be invalid because of how long we've been missing. And if we get back, I'm going to be in trouble – they'll probably send me back to Earth away from you all. And then there's still the problem of the crazy and..." All of this came out in a rush and Ronon could tell how upset she was.

"You worry too much" he whispered in her ear. Working through her points, he ticked them off on his fingers. "First, we'll dial Atlantis and send our IDC's then shut down the Gate. Sheppard and McKay will find us, they always do. Second, you won't be in trouble when we get back, or at least not that kind of trouble anyway – we break the rules all the time".

"What kind of trouble will I be in then?" Jen interrupted, leaning her head back to look in his eyes.

"My kind" he growled.

Jen shivered and it wasn't from the cold – the look in Ronon's eyes was unmistakeable.

"And if they do threaten to send you back, well there are still some safe planets in this galaxy, where the four of us would find a welcome".

"And the 'crazy'...?"

"We'll deal. McKay's had plenty of time to find out who it is. You spend your life looking after us, stitching us up and trying to cure all the nasty things we pick up, it's time to let somebody look after you for a change. And that somebody is going to be me, okay" he added.

"Okay" Jen murmured as she relaxed with a smile, feeling Ronon nuzzle her hair, before sweeping it aside and covering the back of her neck with kisses.

Turning her head she met his lips for a brief kiss, before shuffling herself around to wrap her arms around his waist and her head against his heart, letting her eyes drift shut. She dozed, only jerking awake when the cart stopped moving.

"Healer, we're here" announced the driver as they pulled up outside the farm.


	22. Chapter 22

Jennifer and Ronon, along with the children were welcomed enthusiastically by the rest of the family, though in Ronon's case it was tinged with a healthy dose of fear. After a basic meal which, Jen was happy to note, they all ate together, she checked on the father while Ronon put the children to bed. Their hosts had provided them with a room for all of them, and Ronon sat cross legged on their bed, waiting patiently for Jennifer to join them.

"Hey" she said quietly, when she eventually arrived, not wanting to wake the kids.

"Everything okay" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

Allowing him to pull her onto the bed with him, she nodded.

"Yeah he's going to be fine. Even better, he say's his sons will take us to the Gate tomorrow after breakfast".

"Good news,yeah?"

"Yeah" she replied quietly. "So are you keeping watch or are we sleeping?"

"Sleeping" Ronon growled, dragging her down and lying facing her, his arm possessively around her waist.

Jen stroked his face with tentative fingers as she let out a sigh, then dropped both her hand and her eyes.

"You're not still worried, are you?"

"Well yeah, but that wasn't what the sigh was for".

"What then?" Ronon was puzzled.

"It's hard to explain but these past few days... well it's actually been sort of fun and I think I'm going to miss it".

Ronon shook his head. "After everything you've been through... Earth people are definitely weird".

"Have you only just worked that one out?" Jen giggled.

"You know I can provide you with all the fun you'll ever need, right" he whispered suggestively, feeling the heat from her blushing face from where he lay. "But not here and not now. Now we sleep".

"Do we have to?" Jennifer whispered, not daring to look at him.

When, after several seconds, Ronon hadn't answered, Jennifer plucked up the courage to look up. His expression showed so much pain that Jennifer automatically tried to pull away to check him for any internal injuries.

"Stay still Jennifer" he groaned, yanking her back against him. "Please stay still before I lose what little control I have left and take you here, the way I've wanted to for months now".

Jennifer stayed still and silent, finally understanding the true depth of Ronon's feelings for her which, she realised, terrified her.

"Sleep Jennifer" he murmured, spooning behind her, an arm holding her firmly in place.

When morning dawned, Jennifer was off the bed and out of the room before the children or Ronon made a move.

"Damn" muttered Ronon who had been awake when Jen left. He knew that he had to sort things out with her quickly, before she ran away from him again.

Leaving the sleeping children, he went in search of her, and after being directed outside by one of their drivers, he found her sitting under a large tree, back against the trunk.

"Jennifer" he said gently, squatting down in front of her. "Tell me what to do, to fix whatever I've done wrong".

Jennifer's head snapped up, tear tracks clearly visible on her face.

"You haven't done anything wrong" she cried" God, I never meant for you to think that. I just... I didn't... I didn't realise just how much you wanted me".

Jen knew that she must be bright red with embarrassment – talking about her sex life, or lack thereof always produced the same result. Carrying on, she tried to explain what was wrong.

"You see, nobody's ever really WANTED me before. The only man I've ever been with, well it was on a dare from his mates and..."

"A dare?" asked Ronon in disbelief.

"Yeah you know the sort of thing - 'we dare you to screw the brainy one'. Well no, maybe you don't know. I doubt whether that was normal adolescent behaviour on Sateda. I expect John could explain the whole concept to you when we get back" she babbled. "The point is that while I really liked him, he had no feelings about me at all. I guess it scared me a bit, what you said about trying to keep your control".

"I can't change how I feel about you Jennifer".

"I don't want you to".

"What DO you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer prepared to reveal her most secret desires. "I want you to lose your control and love me how you want to. I want you to make me forget my one disasterous sexual experience. I want you to show ME how to lose control and what I need to do to make YOU happy".

Ronon let out an audible sigh of relief and took her hands in his.

"I thought you'd changed your mind... about us".

"Never. When we get back to Atlantis..." She left the sentence hanging.

"Which we're not going to do sitting under this tree". He pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist keeping her in close to his side. "Let's get Penta and Kazy, eat breakfast and get to the Gate. I know Sheppard will come, but I have no idea how long it will take".

"Okay, I'm ready. Our friends say it'll take a couple of hours to get there, so that should mean we'll have quite a lot of daylight to wait in".

And so, three hours later they were sat to the side of the Stargate having a picnic, with food the family had provided, waiting for Sheppard to either show up or send a message.

On Atlantis.

"Col. Carter. We've got an unscheduled incoming wormhole" called Chuck excitedly.

As had been the case since Ronon and Jennifer's disappearance, those few words caused all chatter in the Control Room to cease. All that could be heard was the quiet hum of the computers and other machines.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Chuck waited, eyes on his screen. "We're receiving an IDC – it's Ronon". He turned to the Colonel with a smile.

"Keep the shield up" she ordered. "We can't take the chance that he's been compromised. Will he follow procedure?"

Sheppard looked at her. "He won't risk Jennifer and the kids, I'm sure of it. He'll close the wormhole, wait a couple of hours and try again. He'll keep doing that until we find him".

"What about if he's not with Jennifer and the kids?"

Sheppard shrugged. "I don't know but I hope he'll wait for us. He knows the consequences of coming through if the shield is up. Anyway he must be with them – he wouldn't dial Atlantis otherwise".

"What do you mean?"

Teyla chose that moment to join the group and answered for Sheppard. "What John means Col. is that Ronon considers Jennifer his responsibility and there is no possibility of him returning here without her".

"So he wouldn't even come back here for help?"

Teyla shook her head. "No".

"And if they're in trouble? You got to admit the Doc seems to attract trouble like a double strength magnet". Lorne put in his bit.

"That's why Rodney here is going to find them – aren't you Rodney" Sheppard replied, just as the wormhole shut down.

"Hello – trying here, okay" said Rodney entering commands into his tablet.

"Well try faster". Sheppard was impatient - never one to sit around when someone needed rescuing, he wanted to find his friends. "It's been too quiet around here without those kids".

"Which ones?" Sam asked with a smile.

Sheppard smirked. "Well I was thinking of Penta and Kazy, but I suppose the same applies to the other two".

"So" said Lorne quietly, sidling up to the two Colonels "any ideas on how we're going to find out. I mean, d'ya think Ronon would shoot us if we just plain asked him?"

Even though the Major was being deliberately cryptic, everybody present knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You did close the book on the kidnapping bet once we found Jennifer's note, didn't you?"

"Of course, Sir" he replied in mock horror. "Do you seriously think I would cheat my fellow Marines and all these other fine people?"

"Only if you were sure you could get away with it" John laughed. "I never asked, did anyone win?"

"You're joking, right? You really think anybody would bet on Ronon being kidnapped. No, we decided to keep the book open for the next time the Doc's off world". Lorne grinned.

"As for the other bet" Sheppard added "I wouldn't risk asking. I guess we'll just have to see what happens when they get back".

"Okay, got it" called Rodney waving the tablet about.

Sheppard turned to Col Carter. "Permission to go retrieve them?"

Sam laughed. "Get gone and make sure you all come back in one piece".

"Come on Rodney. Major, grab a few Marines, we'll rendezvous in the Jumper Bay in 20".


	23. Chapter 23

Exactly 5 minutes later the Marines were stowing their gear as Sheppard and Rodney took the two front seats, Lorne taking the one behind the Colonel.

"That was a quick 20 minutes Major" muttered Sheppard with a grin.

"Could say the same about you Col. Sir. Come on, we were ready to go as soon as we heard it was Ronon's IDC. Hell, most of us have been ready since they went missing".

"So, we ready to go then?"

"In a minute Sir. One member of the party still to arrive" Lorne replied, just as Marie ran up the ramp and took the seat behind Rodney, throwing her bag to Peterson.

"Better safe than sorry, Sir. If there are injuries..." Lorne left the rest unsaid.

"Understood. Let's hope there aren't, at least on our side".

"Can we go now?" whined Rodney. "The longer they're off world, the more chance there is that somebody will get hurt".

"Yes Rodney we're going". Sheppard lowered the Jumper into position, punched in the address and shot through the Gate, cloaking as they exited.

"Okay we're here. Where are they?"

"I don't know Rodney. Why don't you try scanning for them" Sheppard said sarcastically.

"Right, scanning now. Crap, that doesn't look good".

"Rodney!" demanded Sheppard "What doesn't look good?"

"They're moving away from the Gate. Two signals which have to be them plus an even dozen others. Presuming two of those are the kids, we've got ten possible hostiles".

"Brilliant. Lorne get your men ready. We're going after them and I have no intention of leaving without them".

Sheppard flew the Jumper in the direction Rodney indicated and it wasn't long before they passed over a column of strangely garbed men, Ronon and Jennifer and the two children.

On the ground, Jennifer whispered to Ronon "What are we going to do?"

"Sheppard should be here soon, we just have to be ready. If he comes by Jumper which he probably will do since he has no way of knowing what our situation is, he'll try and separate us from them with it. Can you carry Kazy if I take Penta?" She nodded. "Good. When I say run, go – straight up this road. But only until the Jumper lands, okay".

"Okay. You have a lot of faith in the Colonel and Rodney, don't you?"

"Have to. We're a team, just like you and I are a team".

"How long before we set this little plan in motion?"

"I'd say about... now. Run" shouted Ronon as the Jumper de-cloaked, hovering over the road.

Lady Manonne's guards stopped dead in their tracks, giving Sheppard ample time to bring the Jumper down between them and Ronon. The back opened and Lorne led his Marines out, P90's at the ready, closely followed by Sheppard and McKay, Marie having been told, in no uncertain terms by Lorne, to stay put. The Head Guard, confronted by so much firepower did the sensible thing and surrendered without a fight. As the Marines kept them under guard, Ronon and Jennifer each carrying a child, held an emotional reunion with the others in the middle of the road.

"While I have no doubt that you've both got a really good story to tell, I think under the circumstances it might be a better idea to hear it on Atlantis, just in case these guys have friends" said Sheppard.

After handing Kazy to Marie, who took her and Penta into the Jumper, along with Rodney, Jennifer turned to Sheppard.

"Could I have a word with him first, Col" she asked, pointing to the Guard.

"As long as it's from behind my Marines Doc". Lorne grinned.

Jennifer walked around the side of the Jumper, Ronon right behind her with Sheppard and Lorne flanking them.

"Why?" was all she said, looking at the man.

He looked sheepish as he replied. "I'm sorry Healer. She wanted him and our orders were to bring him back".

"And me... and the children?"

"To be used to keep him in line". He shrank back as Ronon surged forward intent on getting to him, only to be stopped by Jennifer's gentle hand on his chest. "Healer, I'm sorry but what were we supposed to do?"

"What will happen when you go back without us, especially if I send her a message?"

"There won't be much she can do, Healer".

"Okay. Well you're going to go back and you're going to tell her that she's lost. He's mine. Now we're going home with our friends and this world is one that we won't be coming back to – ever". Turning to a grinning Sheppard and Lorne, she added "Okay Colonel, now I'm ready to go" before marching back to the Jumper.

"I gather from that, that you two have got your act together" smirked Sheppard to Ronon. "And don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about".

Ronon grinned and clapped Sheppard on the back. "Come on, let's go home".

The Marines followed the three men back to the Jumper, keeping their weapons trained on the Guards, but the men had no desire to fight and stayed where they were while the ship was boarded. Ronon and Jennifer now took the seats previously occupied by Lorne and Marie who were busy catching up with Kazy and Penta.

Once everyone was settled the Jumper took off and headed back to the Gate.

"Dial it up Rodney before something else goes wrong" Sheppard instructed.

Moments later the Jumper was through the Gate and Jennifer glimpsed a smiling Col. Carter and Teyla before the Jumper lifted and Col Sheppard put it into its place in the Bay.

"Marie, can you take the children with you for a while. I guess we need to see Col. Carter" she said, looking at Ronon.

Coming to stand beside her, he whispered "It'll be okay".

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it" she murmured as they made their way to the Control Room.

"Ronon, Jennifer, welcome back". Sam certainly seemed happy, thought Jennifer. "Conference Room's the best place for the de-brief. We're all anxious to hear what's happened to you".

"Indeed" added Teyla "we have been quite concerned since John found your note, Jennifer".

"What note?" Ronon asked.

"I left a note at your camp saying you'd been captured and we were following you" explained Jennifer as they walked.

"It was a good idea, but I wish we'd known where you were going" said Sheppard. "We could have got you off that world quicker".

For the next couple of hours Jennifer and Ronon related their adventures with the others throwing in comments and questions every now and then. Of course they both left out or deliberately down played certain things – Jennifer wasn't quite prepared for everyone to know just how far their relationship had progressed. She knew of course, that they would speculate, and if she was being totally honest with herself she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep it quiet – already she was itching to talk to Teyla.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed Sam's question.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I was miles away".

"That's okay Doctor. I was just saying that we're having a party this evening, officially to celebrate your return. Unofficially I just thought it was time we had one and I hoped you were alright with the idea".

Jennifer looked unhappy. "Col. I... I'm not too good at the whole... you know, party thing... and after all we've been through..." Her eyes met Ronon's and she stopped babbling, transfixed.

"A party is a good idea Colonel" he interrupted, holding her gaze.

"Good. 20:00 hours in the Mess Hall" Motioning to the others to quietly leave the room, Sam's parting shot was "Dress nice".

Jennifer shook her head. "Ronon" she began "I can't go to a..."

"Yes you can". He came round the table, perching on it in front of her chair.

"But I've got nothing decent to..."

"Yes you have". Jennifer just looked at him as he looked steadily back at her, then grinned.

"I'm in a mad house, it's the only explanation" she muttered as she stood to leave.

Ronon grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. "Go take a shower and relax. I'll be by your quarters at a quarter to, to get you".

"What are you going to do? No sparring, I hope".

"Nope, I need to talk to Sheppard about something" Ronon replied, guiding her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back, "but I'll walk you to your room first".


	24. Chapter 24

Walking through the corridors they passed many people who all seemed very pleased that they'd returned safely. They were over half way there when Jennifer stopped dead, exclaiming "Damn. I forgot to talk to Rodney".

"McKay?"

"Yes. I meant to ask him if he'd found out who our crazy cyber stalker is. We've still got that threat hanging over us, remember".

"Yeah I know but we can always talk to him at the party, okay". When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Okay?"

"Yeah okay. But you be careful, you hear. I don't want anything to happen to you before..." Realising what she had just been about to blurt out, she felt the start of the tell tale blush.

Ronon chuckled loudly as she hurriedly resumed walking, only stopping again when she reached her door. Opening it she turned to look at him, finding him still sporting a huge grin. Playfully punching him, she was taken unawares when he cupped her face in his large hands.

"Remember Jennifer, a quarter to" he whispered, bending his head to give her a gentle kiss, before pushing her inside.

Unable to stop smiling herself, she checked her watch and saw that she only had an hour and a half before Ronon came back, so she quickly hit the shower, still wondering what she was going to wear. The noise of the shower masked the sound of her door sliding open, then opening again a few minutes later as her visitor left.

Precisely on time, her door chime sounded.

"Told you that you'd have something to wear" Ronon looked at her hungrily and Jennifer shivered from the intensity of his stare.

She gave a little grin and a decidedly nervous laugh. "I have the children to thank for this, right?"

"The children and Arwens mother. So, you ready, Doc?"

"As I'll ever be" Jennifer replied.

The party was just getting started when they arrived, the journey from her quarters taking longer than usual due to the frequency of Ronons kisses, whenever nobody was around. As soon as they entered the Mess, Jennifer felt uncomfortable – parties were not high on her list of favourite things. Spotting Rodney across the room, she murmured that she was just going to have a word with him to see what he'd discovered. Walking to him she felt as though everyone in the room was watching her and she nearly turned and fled back to the safety of her own room.

It was left to Rodney to voice the probable opinion of most of the male members of the Atlantis expedition. "Wow Jennifer. You look hot... I mean really...wow. Oh hell" he added, glancing over in Ronon's direction. "He's not going to kill me, is he... you know... for saying that...it's just you... WOW".

"Rodney, for Heaven's sake, stop it" Jennifer wanted the floor to swallow her up she was so embarrassed, "Listen Rodney, I came to ask you about the 'crazy'. Have you worked out who it is yet? I mean I'd like to get on with my life without having to worry if somebody's about to bump off my..."

"Aha. My... what? Friend, lover, husband... what? He interrupted.

"McKay" growled Ronon warningly, his hand coming down hard on Rodney's shoulder, eliciting a loud 'ouch'

"Crap... crap. Sorry, can't help being nosy. Okay. It's just, we really want to know if you two have... you know. Never mind. Don't take any notice of me, I tend to babble in the face of impending death".

"Rodney" Jennifer tried again. "Do you know who was responsible for the threats?"

"Short answer – no". Back in control of his tongue, Rodney explained "We've been trying everything we could think of. This morning we set in motion our last plan, the only hope we have left – the results should be through any time now. Then, provided we get a positive result, we can put whoever it is behind bars where they belong".

"Wasn't that a bit risky, what if they're here at the party?" asked Jennifer.

It was Rodney's turn to look embarrassed.

"I think that's part of the reason for the party. We're bait, to draw them out. And if they are here, then I'll make sure that they don't cause any more trouble for us". Ronon put his arm around her waist, drawing her to his side. "Come on Jennifer, let's go see Sheppard and Teyla while McKay waits".

Keeping her close they wandered over towards the pair who were chatting to Col. Carter, unaware of the furious glares being sent their way by a young physicist named Christine Walters, who slowly began edging over towards the group. She was almost there when Rodney, who had been frantically scanning the crowd, suddenly yelled "It's Walters. Christine Walters".

With a scream, she launched herself at Ronon, who easily side stepped out of her way.

'That's it' thought Jennifer, 'enough is most definitely enough'.

"Hey you" she shouted, and as the woman turned to her, eyes blazing with hatred, Jennifer's fist collided with her jaw and, off balance, she crashed onto her ass.

Immediately she was surrounded and was hauled to her feet by Major Lorne and Col. Sheppard.

"Nice right you've got there, Doc" grinned Sheppard, as he handed the snarling woman over to a couple of Marines. "Get her down to a holding cell and watch her closely. She's dangerous".

Jennifer, for her part, was cradling her right hand, muttering to herself.

"I could have dealt with her, you know" Ronon complained.

"Yeah I know, but she'd gotten me so mad, with all that she's put us through. I just wanted to deck her one, thought I had that right. Didn't expect it to hurt quite so much though" she said, her eyes starting to tear up from the pain.

Sam Carter looked at her, shaking her head, before saying "You are hanging out with the wrong people Dr Keller. You're supposed to fix them after we hurt them, not hurt them and then get someone else to fix them. Having said that, well done. She deserved it. Now get yourself down to the Infirmary to be checked out".

"Hey, I can take you for a change" grinned Ronon.

Sheppard held up his hand to stop them leaving while he listened to whoever was reporting to him through his ever present earpiece. "You're positive" he said, pausing for the reply before adding "Understood. I'll be down shortly".

"John, what is the matter?" asked Teyla, concerned by the look on his face.

"She's dead, Christine Walters is dead. Collapsed on the way to the cell – it looks like she had a suicide pill".

Jennifer closed her eyes briefly at the news, before saying "So we may never know the whole story. Why she did it? Nothing".

"But it is over" Ronon reminded her. "She can't cause us any more problems". He took her injured hand and held it tenderly. "Come on, let's get you seen to".

They walked towards the exit and were almost there, when Sheppard called out to Ronon. "Come on Big Guy. Just one, please".

"Just one what?" muttered Jennifer, looking up at him. Even as she realised the answer, his mouth came crashing down on hers in, she had to admit, their most passionate kiss yet. Eventually breaking apart she buried her face in his chest as he chuckled, before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her out, to the cheers of the crowd behind them.

After being checked out, assuring Kazy and Penta that her hand was going to be fine and persuading them to stay with Marie that night, and getting dosed with painkillers, Jennifer was starting to feel a little buzzed. Sitting on her bed with her half asleep on his lap, stroking her silky hair, he only just managed to catch some of her mumbled words," want... ever after".

Whispering in her ear "Tomorrow Jennifer, tomorrow" he slid down the bed holding her tightly, as he joined her in sleep.

The End.

A/N Well that's finally it. Thanks to everybody who's stuck with it – hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. I'm hoping to write an M rated epilogue in a little while to finish it how I really want to. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Until next time.


End file.
